The Maze Runner: La brújula
by AndyAndersonB
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia ¿Verdad? Despertar en un ascensor sin recuerdos, ni uno solo, excepto por tu propio y miertero nombre. Bueno, esa mi historia también, solo que hay una pequeña diferencia. Todos los demás, son chicos. Mi primera historia aquí en FanFiction. [Busco críticas]
1. Chapter 1

_Todos conocemos la historia ¿Verdad? Despertar en un ascensor sin recuerdos, ni uno solo, excepto por tu propio y miertero nombre. Esperar lo que parece una eternidad sintiendo vértigo mientras la caja metálica sube a... claro, sin recuerdos, no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando. De pronto, todo se detiene y unas puertas se abren, el sol te ciega por completo y escuchas que alguien se lanza dentro de la caja... personas, ¿buenas? ¿malas? ¿dónde klunk estás? ¿qué es lo que pasó contigo? Te ayudan a salir mientras escuchas un montón de cosas que no tienen sentido, al menos no para tí. Ves varios rostros y todos son shanks de entre doce y dieciséis años ¿Dónde garlopos estás? Finalmente, después de todo el alboroto inicial alguien hace la única pregunta que estás en condiciones de responder. _

_–¿Cómo te llamas? _

_–Marlene. _

_Si, todos los meses es igual. Salvo por una cosa: yo era una chica, y allí no había nadie como yo._

* * *

><p>Despierto temprano, como siempre, me duele la espalda pero supongo que es por dormir en el suelo. Aún no amanece... diablos, maldito insomnio. Alzo la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor, todos los demás Shank todavía roncan... pura envidia. Me levanto con cuidado de no pisar a nadie (siendo sincera me encantaría pisar a Gally, solo para molestarlo, pero esta demasiado lejos como para que parezca un simple accidente) y voy a los baños. Sería bueno darme una ducha sin un montón de shanks novicios mirando y queriendo parecer disimulados. Es extraño cómo piensan los chicos, para los que llevan aquí más de tres o cuatro meses (además de los que son más viejos que yo), casi soy uno (si, énfasis en la letra "o") más de ellos, pero los recién llegados me miran como si fuese lo más extraordinario que vieron en su vida.<p>

Salgo de la ducha, me cambio y comienzo a cepillarme el pelo. No lo llevo demasiado largo, pero supongo que quiero mantener algunas cosas para diferenciarme de los chicos (además de lo obvio, claro… ¡Hola corpiño!).

Poco más de un miertero año, eso es lo que llevo encerrada aquí con todos estos shanks. Todavía no me acostumbro del todo. Me pongo ropa limpia y voy al comedor, tal vez Frypan esté despierto y me alegre aunque sea un poco el día con su comida.

Tengo suerte, antes de llegar siento olor. Mi estómago ruge feliz y cuando entro me doy cuenta de que no soy la única con problemas de insomnio.

–Miren que bueno, mis tres Shanks menos odiados en un mismo lugar –ya casi terminando el desayuno estan Newt, Minho y Alby. El último se aparta y me dejo caer a su lado, mientras tanto Frypan se asoma por la ventana de la cocina. Solamente hago un gesto para saludarlo y él vuelve a meterse, sabe cual es mi comida preferida. Miro a los tres chicos a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta, así que me acomodo un poco mejor y miro específicamente a Alby– ¿Qué está pasando?

Él no me devuelve la mirada y sigue comiendo. Sé que el problema no es conmigo, no he hecho nada malo y además, cuando lo hago Alby suele gritarme más de la cuenta. Espero alguna respuesta de los otros dos pero sé que Minho va a ingnorarme por completo, así que tengo una sola salida: Newt.

Después de casi un minuto, se digna a contestar.

–Lo mismo de siempre.

Bufo y me paso las manos por la cara. Maldigo el día en que ese idiota apareció en la caja, todavía me pregunto porqué no le dejamos allí a que muera de inanición.

–¿Alguien no puede simplemente patearle el culo hasta que llore? –pregunto. Minho sonríe.

–Me apunto.

–Solamente es desagradable Lin, pero técnicamente no ha hecho nada malo. El orden y...

–Si, si, ya conozco el discurso, Newt. Solamente digo que a veces la reglas no deberían aplicar para todos igual. Si eres un maldito slinthead todo el tiempo, la regla debería ser que los demás puedan golpearte.

Newt está dispuesto a contestarme hasta que Frypan aparece con mi comida y sus viandas. Clavo mi vista en el rubio y le hago entender que la discusión no terminó, sin embargo no abro la boca. Tanto Minho como él se despiden y salen, las puerta ya deben estar por abrirse.

–¡Tengan cuidado! –les grito a ambos –¡Y no mueran, no planeo cargar sus cadáveres!

Alby se queda conmigo, ese es su día de descanso. Como es obvio, los corredores no puede estar corriendo de sol a sol siete días de la semana (sino ya hubiésemos llenado el cementerio con casos de agotamiento masivo), así que se van turnando. Tres días y tres días, todos tienen un remplazo. Cuando está seguro de que nadie más nos escucha se digna a mirarme.

–¿Por qué el esfuerzo en discutir por nada? –me pregunta molesto.

Sonrío y le doy un trago a mi jugo. Hacer rabiar a Newt es una de mis cosas favoritas, además, como el chico es corredor no tengo muchas oportunidades en el día así que aprovecho todas y cada una. Los únicos que lográbamos molestarlo éramos Minho y yo, aunque yo gano. Una vez, conseguí que Newt sencillamente pierda la paciencia (casi muero ese día, pero estoy completamente orgullosa de haberlo logrado)

–Necesito hacer algo más que sentarme a esperar que alguno de estos shanks se lastime– murmuro, pero su expresión me dice que quiere otro tipo de respuesta–... No te enfades ¿Si? Es una forma de distraernos, en el fondo él también lo disfruta.

Él niega, pero sé que es mentira. Todos se ríen cuando Newt y yo comenzamos a discutir, son uno de los pocos "buenos" (si algo puede ser bueno en este lugar) momentos que tenemos.

Me quedo un rato más hablando con Alby sobre todo lo que hay para hacer. El novicio ,Tim, tiene que probarse con los med-jacks, así que seguramente pasará mucho tiempo conmigo.

–Trata de que el chico no se haga klunk en los pantalones –me pide. Simplemente me encojo de hombros.

–Ser med-jack no es fácil, tienes que estar preparado para cualquier cosa –respondo– ¿Recuerdas cuando a Winston se le zafó el cuchillo de carne y se cortó la pierna? ¿O cuando Frypan casi se queda sin dedos por rebanar demasiado rápido? Ni hablar de cuando Zart casi le rompe la cabeza a Frankie con el aza por accidente. Y después está El Cambio, si para ti no es lindo escuchar los gritos, imagínate para mi que tengo que verlos.

Siendo sincera, me sentía muy cómoda trabajando únicamente con Jeff y Clint, solamente éramos los tres y con eso nos alcanzaba. Nos rotábamos para ser guardianes, a mi no me molestaba ir a las asambleas así que soy la "guardiana" la mayoría del tiempo. Pero cuando se trataba de los novatos el indicado era Clint. Por mi, lo primero que les mostraría sería el pobre suckface que intentó bajar por la caja y decir "me gustaría pensar que es lo peor que hemos visto". Clint es más amable, les muestra las salas y les explica sobre los medicamentos antes de traumatizarlos con las heridas.

La última vez, Roger se cortó con una pala mientras cavaba una zanja, estábamos cosiéndolo con Jeff en la habitación contigua a donde Clint hablaba con un novicio. De pronto comenzó a salir demasiada sangre, así que tuve que ir por más gasas y entré a la habitación toda manchada. Basta decir que el pobre shank vomitó y luego se desmayó. Nadie quiso saber más nada después de eso.

Alby solamente niega con la cabeza, pero sabe que tengo razón. Escucho el ruido de las puertas abrirse y cuando giro veo a Minho desaparecer en su sección. Cada vez que veo a esos dos shanks internarse en el laberinto solamente pido que regresen ilesos.

El día pasa sin muchos cambios, para mi suerte Gally se mantiene alejado, situación que ahorra muchos gritos y da un poco de paz al lugar. No hay nadie a quien atender y hace casi un mes que los Grievers no pican a nadie, podríamos decir que es un "buen" día.

Mientras salgo de la cocina después de ayudar a Frypan escucho pasos apresurados detrás de mi, cuando me vuelvo veo a un muy sudado Ben que me mira preocupado.

–Tienes que venir conmigo.

Corremos hasta el Homestead y lo que veo a mi alrededor no me gusta, todos dejaron de hacer sus actividades y hay un pequeño grupo agolpado frente a la puerta sur... siento que se me encoge el estómago. Los corredores son los shanks con los que más trabajo, torceduras, esguinces, contracturas, todos problemas propios de un corredor y cosas que sé tratar muy bien. Me llevo bien con todos, son lo más cercano a lo que podría decirse como "amigos".

En la puerta está Minho, que acaba de regresar y todavía apesta a sudor. Dentro las cosas no mejoran,están todos los Guardianes, aunque no recuerdo ninguna asamblea para hoy. Nick, nuestro líder, está sentando con los codos sobre las rodillas y nadie dice una sola palabra. Solamente con lanzar una mirada veo quien falta y soy yo la que rompe el silencio.

–¿Dónde está Newt? –nadie responde, y eso me altera más. Si bien no está permitido que haya otras personas en la asamblea, Newt tenía cierto "privilegio" ¿Por qué? El chico sabía hacerse escuchar y era uno de los pocos (el único) que lograba rearmar el orden cuando todos comenzábamos a gritar. El silencio me responde y eso solamente confirma mis sospechas: Newt todavía no regresó –¿Y qué se supone que estamos discutiendo? ¡Vayan a buscarlo!

–No podemos –dice Zart–. Son las reglas…

–¡¿Sabes donde puedes meterte las reglas?! Hagan un grupo de búsqueda y salgan maldita sea, es un corredor, ¡No podemos dejarlo a su suerte así como así!

–Marlene tiene razón –dice Winston– Nunca dijimos que si un Corredor faltaba no podemos buscarlo. Ayudamos a cualquiera si tiene problemas, los corredores están en el laberinto y no tienen forma de comunicarse con nosotros, todavía hay tiempo antes de que las puertas cierren…

–Si nosotros salimos parecerá que cualquiera puede hacerlo –terce Zart. Definitivamente el chico está buscando que lo asesine lentamente.

–Que solamente salga uno –ofrece Frypan.

–Yo estoy con Zart, si Newt no regresó los Grievers ya se encargaron de él. Él sabe los riesgos –que alguien me detenga porque voy a matarlo.

–O tal vez se torció el pie y no puede correr, Gally –no puedo creer que estemos deliberando por algo como esto– ¿Realmente piensan condenar a alguien por una estúpida regla?

–Irá Alby –dice Nick con autoridad y automáticamente todos nos callamos–. Eres el guardián de los corredores, es tu responsabilidad y tu decisión.

Juro que golpearé a todos estos shanks cuando la reunión termine, miro a Alby al borde del ataque de nervios, casi como si le dijese "pon a estos slinthead en su lugar y ve a buscar a Newt". Él se pone de pie.

– Volveré antes de que cierren las puerta… con o sin Newt.

Siento algo de alivio, pero en el fondo estoy completamente histérica. De a uno vamos saliendo y cuando estamos todos fuera Minho y yo acompañamos a Alby hasta la puerta sur. Acordamos no decir nada a los demás y esperar a que regrese. Lo veo desaparecer en el corredor y automáticamente me siento en el suelo. No planeo moverme hasta verlos regresar, Minho hace lo mismo.

–Apestas –murmuro mientras arranco un poco de pasto a mi alrededor. No quiero parecer tan aterrada como me siento realmente.

–Acostúmbrate, novata.

Hago una pequeña sonrisa. Minho nunca dejó de decirme así, él insiste que como sigo siendo la primera mujer, siempre voy a ser una novata, al menos hasta que haya alguien más.

Ninguno de los dos es bueno con las palabras, así que simplemente esperamos en compañía del otro. Veo a varios chicos pasar y mirarnos curiosos, pero ninguno se acerca a hablarnos. Pasan solamente diez minutos y siento que voy a enloquecer así que me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro (eso y Minho realmente olía asqueroso).

–Juro que voy a matarlo –murmuro–, primero a él, después a Gally y por último a Zart.

–Para eso primero tiene que volver –dice Minho y le doy un golpe en el hombro.

–¡Cierra la boca! –exclamo furiosa. Vuelvo a sentarme a su lado y escondo la cabeza entre las manos –Van a volver… tienen que hacerlo.

Minho pone una mano en mi hombro y aprieta un poco, eso es todo el consuelo que él puede ofrecerme. Ya no me importa su olor así que me dejo caer sobre su brazo y esperamos, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada más.

–¿Y cómo planeas matar a Gally exáctamente? –me pregunta de pronto, trato de sonreír y me acomodo para hablar.

–Una jeringa con aire, nadie se enteraría –respondo con tranquilidad– Y si Jeff o Clint llegan a revisarlo, solamente podría decir que fue un paro cardíaco.

–¿Y Zart?

–Me tienta la idea de matarlo con alguna herramienta de jardinería. Sería algo irónico.

Él ahoga una pequeña risa y me mira.

–Estás demente–murmura.

–Es tu olor.

Falta poco menos de una hora para el cierre y estoy por echarme a llorar. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero enterarme de lo que puede pasar. Me pongo de pie y le doy la espalda a Minho, no quiero que me vea llorar de la forma patética en que voy a hacerlo, así que supongo que me internaré en el bosque y dormiré allí esta noche.

–Lin –me llama y escucho que se pone de pie–, espera.

–Sólo avísame cuando llegue Alby –digo sin mirarlo y sigo caminando.

Llego al bosque y me dejo caer al suelo mientras apoyo la espalda en un tronco. No quiero creerlo, no puedo creerlo, simplemente no puede estar muerto. Ya había soportado otras pérdidas, pero supongo que como a cualquiera, hay personas que sencillamente son más importantes que otras. En mi caso: Minho, Alby, Newt, Clint, Jeff y Frypan. Mis primeros meses había sido bastante feos, me sentía tonta, desubicada y tampoco sabía defenderme muy bien de ciertos comentarios de algunos shanks. Ellos seis no solamente supieron defenderme, sino que me enseñaron a valerme por mis propios medios. Mi vida ya es bastante mala encerrada aquí dentro, no creo poder soportarla si además ellos no están.

–¡Lin! –grita alguien. Me pongo de pie y me paso el dorso de la mano por los ojos, no sé si lloré, pero tampoco quiero que se note– ¡Marlene!

Entre los árboles distingo a Adam, está corriendo medio desorientado buscándome, voy a su encuentro y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca él tiene que apoyarse en un árbol a recuperar el aliento.

–Tienes que volver –dice jadeando, parece a punto de vomitar sus pulmones–… Alby regresó… con Newt… pero no está muy bien… su pierna…

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta es mi primer historia aquí y todavía me estoy acostumbrando a usar los editores, pero espero que todo salga más o menos como espero.<p>

Sé que para muchos algunas de las palabras sonarán extrañas y he aquí una explicación de porqué esto es así: He leído tantos fics y versiones del libros que los tres "diccionarios del Claro" se me han mezclado, así que pueden aparecer palabras de las tres traducciones del libro (Latina, Española y en Ingles) pido disculpas por esto y si tienen alguna duda, la responderé con mucho gusto.

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de James Dashner Sin embargo aquellos que desconozcan son de mi propia invención, además de la trama. **

_Los comentarios son el alimento del autor, por favor, deja el tuyo ya sea positivo o negativo. Toda critica es contructiva, toda critica será escuchada. _

_"Inténtalo otra vez. Falla de nuevo. Falla mejor" - Samuel Beckett_


	2. Chapter 2

No sigo escuchando, solamente me lanzo a correr y ni siquiera me fijo si Adam me sigue. Cuando salgo del bosque distingo a Alby y Minho, están cargando a Newt como si fuese peso muerto, uno de cada brazo. Veo a Jeff ir al Homestead y trato de alcanzarlo, llego antes que los chicos y subo saltando de dos en dos los escalones hasta el segundo piso. Clint está despejando una camilla y Jeff busca los suministros. Escucho el ruido de la escalera y un segundo después, Alby entra cargando a Newt.

Me obligo a no vomitar. El pobre tiene un golpe en la cabeza y está empapado en sangre, pero lo peor es su pierna, como Adam me dijo. Apunta en dirección opuesta a la normal, está prácticamente salida desde la cadera. Newt está medio consciente y gime de dolor, Alby lo deja en la cama y se mira a sí mismo, está cubierto de la sangre de su amigo.

–¿Qué pasó? –digo poniéndome a su lado. Clint busca unas tijeras para cortarle los pantalones y la remera, no tenemos idea de si su pierna y el golpe son las únicas heridas.

–Lo encontré así –responde Alby entre jadeos, pero su expresión me dice que tiene mucho más para contarme. Newt abre los ojos y vuelve a gemir, intenta tocarse la pierna pero le detengo la mano a medio camino.

–Tu no te mueves ni un centímetro más, Shuckface –le quito las tijeras de las manos a Clint y yo misma comienzo a cortarle el pantalón. En la puerta se juntan varios chicos, el primero es Minho que está casi tan sucio como Alby– Que alguno se ocupe de la cabeza, yo puedo con esto.

Cuando termino de cortar la tela y el resto de pantalón cae al suelo tengo que tragar con fuerza. La rodilla y el muslo parecen un gran hematoma. La piel es de color morado, azul, amarillo, negro… todo menos algo normal. No llego a hacer nada más que Newt grita de dolor, pero no puedo dejarle la pierna así. Agarro la misma tela que corté y hago un nudo, intercambio una mirada con Clint y Jeff y ellos asienten, aunque no están felices con lo que voy hacer. Ambos se ponen a cada lado de la cama y sujetan a Newt por los hombros, yo me acerco a su rostro.

–Muerde –ordeno y le meto el nudo de tela en la boca. Él me mira desesperado pero aprieta la tela y cierra los ojos, veo como intenta contener la respiración. Tomo su pantorrilla, su pie apunta prácticamente hacia abajo, y él se retuerce– Lo siento –y de un movimiento violento intento acomodarle la pierna. El grito sale sofocado por la tela, casi como si lo estuviesen despellejando vivo, y las lágrimas se juntan en sus ojos. Se retuerce tanto que Clint y Jeff apenas pueden sostenerlo en la cama y por poco no me da una patada en la cabeza a mi– ¡Sujétenlo! –digo nerviosa. Al menos ahora su pie apunta para donde debe, pero toda su pierna sigue mal puesta. Alby atrapa la pierna buena y pone una mano en su pecho, no puedo hacer esto sola.

–Minho, ven. Necesito que tomes su pierna y tires conmigo.

Newt se retuerce otra vez, seguramente prefiere quedarse así a que volvamos a tocarlo, pero entre Alby, Clint y Jeff lo tienen controlado. Minho se coloca a mi lado y sujeta donde le indico, a cada pequeño roce Newt suelta otro grito. Inspiro hondo y aprieto los labios, si lo hago mal podría perder la utilidad de su pierna.

–Uno... dos... –Newt vuelve a gritar algo parecido a "esperen", pero no le hago caso– ¡Tres!

Nunca podré sacarme de la cabeza ese sonido. El ruido seco y preciso del hueso acomodándose en su lugar, así como el grito doloroso y desesperado de Newt. Veo un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero al menos su pierna estaba en el lugar correcto. Minho se aleja y me parece que le tiemblan un poco las manos. Los demás también se apartan.

Por un segundo respiro un poco más tranquila, antes de volver a enfocarme en la herida en su cabeza, al menos ya no sangra. Antes de acercarme miró a todos los Shanks en la puerta.

–¿Esperan por un autógrafo o qué? ¡Regresen a sus trabajos! –grito. En menos de cinco segundos, solamente quedamos nosotros seis en la enfermería. Jeff sale a buscar algunas cosas para entablillar la pierna de Newt y Clint se deja caer un momento en una silla. Voy hasta un gabinete cercano y saco una jeringa y un pequeño frasco de líquido transparente. Me tiemblan un poco las manos, pero mi pulso sigue siendo lo suficientemente firme como para sacar la mitad de una dosis normal. Newt no mueve un solo músculo, todavía tiembla de dolor y las lágrimas siguen a medio camino en su rostro. No dice nada cuando paso un poco de alcohol por su brazo, tampoco cuando lo pincho, mientras la jeringa se vacía Minho frunce el entrecejo.

–¿Qué le estás dando?

–Morfina –respondo. No más de sacar la aguja Newt comienza a relajarse y después de unos momentos ya está dormido –Después de lo que pasó merece descansar un poco.

Jeff regresa y comienza a ocuparse de la pierna, ninguno de los tres dice nada, pero hay cierta complicidad entre nosotros, intercambiamos un par de miradas para saber que pensamos exáctamente lo mismo, sin embargo nos mantenemos callados.

–Iré a tomar una ducha –dice Minho y después sale, pero algo me dice lo único que quiere es salir de allí. Miro a Alby, está apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y con expresión ausente. Sé que todos tenemos el mismo pensamiento, pero ninguno quiere decirlo en voz alta.

Finalmente Jeff termina y entonces le hace un gesto a Clint para que salgan, de todas formas ya era de noche y yo me había ofrecido para ese turno. Escucho el ruido de la escalera, pero espero casi un minuto más para cerrar la puerta y darme el lujo de hablar.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunto suavemente. Alby suspira y mira al rubio. Mientras tanto busco un paño limpio y lleno un cuenco con agua, entonces comienzo a limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

–Lo encontré en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre y con la pierna así –responde sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Sabes bien que no te dislocas de esa forma por correr –digo sin quitar la mirada de Newt, mi vista se nubla y me niego a mirar a Alby, sé que si lo hago me echaré a llorar–. No puedo creer que… maldito Slinthead…

Alby pasa por detrás de mí y me toma suavemente por los hombros.

–Mañana, cuando él esté consciente, hablaremos todos. Por ahora solamente podemos dormir.

Asiento y dejo que se vaya, cuando abre la puerta me mira por un momento más, pero no le devuelvo la mirada. Entonces sale y cierra tras él.

Me quedo en una silla junto a la cama. Cuando termino de limpiarle el rostro y revisar bien el golpe en su frente vuelvo a tomar las tijeras. No tiene nada, salvo que la remera estaba tan embebida en sangre que está igualmente sucio. Termino y busco una sábana para cubrirlo. No puedo evitar mirar su pierna y pensar seriamente en terminar el trabajo que él no pudo.

–Cerdo egoísta –murmuro furiosa al tiempo que un sollozo se atraviesa en mi garganta.

–Me lo merezco –escuchar su voz me deja helada un momento. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y me doy cuenta que la morfina está perdiendo efecto, seguramente el dolor lo despertó–. Lo siento, Lin.

–Descansa –me limito a decir–, mañana hablaremos. Te odio.

–Lo sé –responde él–, también me lo merezco.

Despierto con el ruido de la cama y porque seguramente no dormí bien en toda la noche. Me duele el cuello y en estos momentos es cuando extraño el césped. Levanto la cabeza y veo a Newt sentado, con las piernas colgando. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece molesto, si no fuese porque en este momento lo odio de verdad sentiría pena por él.

–¿Qué intentas hacer? –pregunto desperesándome. Él no me mira.

–¿Podré volver a usarla? –pregunta sin quitar la vista de su pierna. Me pongo de pie y me acerco, entonces apoyo la mano sobre las vendas y veo como contiene la respiración.

–Debería decirte que no, y que vas a pasar el resto de tu miertera vida pudriéndote siendo un maldito rengo y que los Grievers van a devorarte lenta y dolorosamente cuando te lancemos al laberinto por inútil. Pero soy un buen ser humano y te diré que lo más probable es que solamente te quede una cojera.

–¿Estás disfrutando esto verdad? –pregunta y su rostro se deforma en una mueca de dolor. Mi mano sigue en su muslo y ahora empiezo a tamborilear los dedos como si nada.

–No te das una idea.

Apenas cierro el puño y cuando su expresión se descompone, lo suelto. Le doy la espalda buscando algo para hacer y obligandome a no llorar con él, no lo merecía. En cualquier momento Jeff debería llegar a cambiarme la guardia, solamente tenía que esperar un poco más y sería problema de otro.

Escucho el ruido de la cama otra vez, me vuelvo y encuentro a Newt intentando bajar.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamo sujetándolo– Nada de eso, despídete del suelo y saluda a la cama, al menos por una semana.

Él bufa, pero no me importa que esté molesto. Lo dejo en la cama sin decir nada más y escucho el ruido de la escalera, mi toque para irme. Dejo que Newt se acomode solo y llego a la puerta, me paro bajo el marco y lo miro por sobre mi hombro.

–Te odio –repito.

–Lo sé.

–No, de verdad, Newt. Te odio.

* * *

><p>Segundo Capítulo. Espero que les guste, pero tengo que avisar que esto es solamente temporal, después tardaré un poco más en subir.<p>

Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Es casi mediodía cuando me digno a hacer algo productivo de mi persona, hasta ese momento había estado vagando cerca del muro Este, sin pensar en nada en específico. Veo un escarabajo navaja pasar a mi lado y le pierdo el rastro después de un segundo, mi mirada sigue pared cubierta de lianas e intento imaginar a qué altura debió haber llegado… sacudo la cabeza, no quiero pensar más en eso.

Voy a la cocina y me siento en un taburete alto que hay en una esquina, Frypan ya está trabajando. Lo escucho suspirar y clavando el cuchillo en la tabla para cortar me mira cansado.

–Si quieres hablar tienes que abrir la boca –me dice–. Deja de parecer un perro pateado y ven a ayudarme al menos… puedes comer algo si quieres.

Sonrío, con Frypan todos los problemas se solucionaban con comida. Me acerco a la cocina pero el olor a frito me invade y me revuelve el estómago, su comida es deliciosa, pero no cómo la cocina.

–¿Te parece si solamente hablo? –pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás– la verdad es que no soy buena cocinera.

–Si, claro –suelta con sorna, entonces me hace un gesto para que continúe. La verdad, es que no sé qué decir así que tan pronto como abro la boca vuelvo a cerrarla. Frypan me mira y me hace entender que sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero– Solamente he escuchado rumores –dice despreocupadamente, como si estuviésemos hablando de alguna broma que se hicieron dos shanks entre sí.

–Seguramente son ciertos –respondo tristemente.

Y entonces le cuento todo, a pesar de que la idea es que nadie se entere no puedo ocultarle algo así. Me descargo por completo, digo todos los insultos que se me ocurren e invento varios otros. Se me escapan una o dos lágrimas de rabia, pero nada más. Frypan no me interrumpe una sola vez, pero a medida que voy hablando su expresión se va haciendo más y más sorprendida. Cuando termino suspira y se cruza de brazos.

–Realmente estás molesta.

–¿Tu crees? –exclamo con sorna– ¡No tenía idea, Slinthead!

–Ey, estoy tratando de ser amable. Mucho te lanzarían al Slammer de por vida por la mitad de las cosas que dijiste. Eres una cloaca –aunque no lo crean, ese comentario me hizo reír, supongo que ver la expresión de sorpresa y conmoción de Frypan eran mejor que nada.

–¡Oh vamos! Sabes que soy una mal hablada desde mi primera discusión con Gally ¿Por qué todos creen que soy recatada y prudente?

–A veces me pregunto qué hicimos contigo.

Sonrío y haciendo un gesto finjo estar muy halagada. Le agradezco por todo y después me deja ir, así que vuelvo al Homestead y subo al segundo piso, pero cuando estoy frente a la puerta me detengo. En realidad no sé si quiero verlo, tampoco sé si quiero que intente explicarme lo que pasó. Tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con Jeff y Clint, arreglar las guardias y alejarme un poco, antes de que lo que siento por Newt en este momento se convierta en algo parecido a lo que siento por Gally. Me vuelvo para irme cuando la puerta se abre y Alby se asoma al pasillo.

–Estás aquí –dice. Lo miro por sobre mi hombro y me doy cuenta de que hace tiempo que debe estar discutiendo allí dentro–. Iba a mandar a alguien por tí, ven.

–No tengo nada que hablar con él –terso. Mi voz sale más fría de lo que pretendía, no quiero parecer una dramática. Lo único que quiero es que, realmente, no me importe lo que pase con él.

–Si tienes.

Dos palabras y entiendo que si no voy, estaré en problemas. Cuando entro al cuarto veo que no hay nadie más… ahora que lo pienso es demasiado temprano para que Minho esté aquí. Miro a Newt, enseguida mis ojos caen en su pierna y mis manos tiemblan por un momento. Sin embargo algo encaja en mi mente, aunque me duele terriblemente, es una idea que tiene mucho sentido.

–Los muertos no hablan –digo–, y yo no tengo nada que decirle a un cadáver.

–No estoy muerto –responde Newt. Mi expresión no puede ser más indiferente, e increíblemente así me siento.

–¿Es lo que querías, no? –por el rabillo del ojo veo a Alby y espero que diga algo, pero sorprendentemente no se inmuta– Si no me necesitan, me voy –nadie responde y salgo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llega la noche me doy cuenta de que todavía no me siento mal por lo que pasó. Estoy furiosa, profundamente lastimada, pero no siento ganas de llorar. Es algo que me deja insensible, totalmente apático... ¿Será normal?

En el comedor veo a Minho con los demás corredores y lo que hago es casi por inercia; sonrío y con la mirada busco el pelo rubio de Newt, cuando no lo veo siento el primer golpe. En menos de un segundo mi mente repasa todo y las palabras que le dije hacen eco en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Por esas mágicas y mierteras casualidades de la vida todo decide converger en ese mismo momento y explotar dentro de mi.

Me voy hacia atrás, de pronto perdí todo el apetito. Me doy media vuelta y enfilo para el lugar más lejano que se me ocurre, cuando estoy segura de que ya nadie puede verme me echo a correr.

La alarma en mi reloj va a avisarme cuando tenga que volver para cumplir con mi trabajo, mientras tanto, me quedo apoyada sobre el muro norte y lloro como hace mucho tiempo no hacía. No me gusta llorar, y después de mi primer mes aquí dejé de hacerlo. Solamente cuando murió Jackson recuerdo haber lagrimeando un poco, pero nunca como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Escucho ruido a mi alrededor y torpemente intento limpiarme, no tengo que levantar demasiado la vista para saber quien es, solamente con ver sus zapatos me alcanza.

–Patético, novata –dice Minho. No estoy de humor, así que solamente me dedico a limpiarme bien la cara y mirar para otro lado. El se sienta frente a mi y deja un plato de comida–. No se merece que no comas por su culpa –solamente entonces me digno a mirarlo.

–Me siento una idiota –murmuro tomando el plato, aunque no tengo hambre.

–Por fin aceptas tu naturaleza, estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Si, nadie mejor para hacerte sentir mejor que Minho, aunque el hecho de que me haya traído comida es un gran avance. Suspira y me hace un gesto para que coma, apenas si logro terminar con medio plato.

–No tengo hambre –digo cuando la comida comienza a darme asco. Dejo las cosas a mi lado y bufo, quiero golpear algo.

–Alby me contó lo que le dijiste –suelta después de un rato y puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa. Me encojo de hombros, al final estos shanks son peores que un grupo de ancianas chismosas. Pero de repente, sin motivo ni razón aparente comienzo a llorar, a llorar incluso con más fuerza que antes.

–No –murmuro, pero no puedo detenerlo. Una angustia sofocante me atrapa y casi no puedo respirar. Me pongo de pie y me alejo de Minho–, no, no, no, no, no ¡Detente, maldita sea!

Pero no puedo controlarme. Para colmo comienzo a hipar y los sollozos se ahogan unos con otros. Escucho protestar a Minho y cómo se pone de pie, no me molesta que se vaya, tampoco quiero que me vea así. Pero entonces, pasa algo increíble y aterrador: intenta abrazarme. Me quedo estática un momento procesando la información, la sorpresa es tan grande que dejo de hipar en ese mismo momento.

Es un abrazo torpe e impreciso, totalmente propio de alguien que seguramente nunca tuvo que hacer algo parecido. No sé si es por el shock, pero logro dejar de llorar, Minho es casi una cabeza más alto y mi doble de ancho (lo peor es que el chico es puro músculo) así que estoy completamente oculta en él. Lo único bueno es que huele a ropa limpia y jabón, al menos esta vez se duchó antes de venir a verme.

–Esto es raro –confieso asomando mi cabeza.

–Demasiado –confirma él y entonces me suelta– ¿Por qué garlopos la gente lo hace?

–No tengo idea –digo. Aunque una pequeña parte de mi está agradecida de que lo haya intentado. Él me apunta con el dedo y me mira serio.

–Ni una palabra.

–Que primero me pique un Griever –digo levantando ambas manos. Mi reloj comienza a sonar, lo que significa que tengo que irme. Me despido y me lanzo a correr, si llego tarde Nick va a matarme.

Para mi suerte Newt está dormido cuando llego. Clint me cuenta que no hubo grandes cambios, pero que tuvo varios dolores así que le dio un calmante, por eso se durmió tan rápido. Después se despide y escucho el ruido de la escalera, el silencio invade cada pequeño rincón del cuarto. Me siento en una silla cerca de la cama, Newt está profundamente dormido, su mano cuelga del lado derecho.

Por la noche, todos los que dormimos fuera del Homestead tenemos un lugar más o menos "asignado", no es que nos quedamos en el sitio donde caemos. Con Newt siempre nos acostábamos en los mismos sitios y yo solamente tenía que girar mi cabeza a la derecha para verlo a dos o tres metros de distancia. Siento otro tirón de dolor, hago una mueca e intento ignorarlo lo más que puedo.

Si bien el turno noche parece sencillo porque los pacientes duermen, lo malo es que yo tengo que permanecer despierta. Igualmente cuando no hay nadie pasando por El Cambio es bastante fácil. Por lo general logro dormir una o dos horas, no más, siempre tengo el presentimiento de en cuanto me duerma alguno de estos shanks morirá ahogado con la almohada.

Tengo que cambiarle las vendas y revisarle la pierna, pero prefiero que esté dormido así puede soportar mejor el dolor. Me acerco a la cama y con cuidado comienzo a desenvolver su muslo.

–Lin –murmura y casi me llevo un susto de muerte. Cuando lo miro me doy cuenta de que no está completamente despierto, seguramente el dolor lo arrancó del sueño de los calmantes. –Pensé que no vendrías.

–Es mi trabajo –me limito a decir. Trato de parecer indiferente y sigo enfocándome en su pierna, parece ir bien, así que busco vendas nuevas y comienzo a envolverlo. Sin embargo ajusto una de más por accidente y el se estremece– Disculpa –digo sin mirarlo.

Él no me responde, en realidad no sé si está completamente consciente de lo que pasa. Tiene el rostro apenas enrojecido, así que con el dorso de la mano veo si tiene fiebre. En ningún momento dice algo, aunque su mirada cae en mi. Está peleando por mantenerse despierto, pero los ojos se le cierran y cada vez le cuesta más abrirlos de nuevo.

–¿Aún me odias? –definitivamente está delirando, Newt nunca en su vida haría una pregunta como esa. Una sonrisa furtiva se me escapa y siento una respuesta golpear mis diente, en el último momento me muerdo la lengua y me la trago. Claro que sigo odiándolo, y mucho.

–Descansa, shank –acabo diciendo de todos modos. En este momento ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que siento por él.

–Lo siento– murmura, pero antes de que pueda decir algo los medicamentos se lo llevan y me quedo con una respuesta en la boca.

* * *

><p>Bueno, otro capítulo que espero les guste. Sé que esto capaz se haga un poco largo, pero quería "presentar", por así decirlo, la relación de Marlene con algunos personajes. Espero todos sus comentarios, quejas, opiniones, críticas... o lo que sea que se les ocurra decirme.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ya pasaron 6 dias y creo que nunca me fue tan difícil cumplir con mis tareas. Simplemente no quiero estar en la enfermería, así que cualquier excusa es buena para mantenerme alejada. Lo único que podríamos considerar "positivo" es Newt ya podía mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, aunque eso no me alegraba.

Como es de esperar, ninguna táctica dura para siempre y ahora estoy sentada en el suelo del bosque con Alby frente a mi. Otra vez día libre, así que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para gritarme y hacerme ver mis errores.

–Quiero creer que tienes una explicación –me pide tratando de parecer paciente. Yo solamente me limito a cortar pasto y desmenuzarlo en mis manos.

–¿Realmente odio a Newt y quisiera verlo muerto? Esa puede ser una explicación –respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Él suspira y se pasa una mano por la cabeza.

–Estás actuando como una niña y eso puede costarte tu lugar. Madura –me suelta casi como si fuese un perro.

–¿Madurar? –digo mientras me pongo de pie, enfrentándolo– ¡Si quieres hacer algo maduro regresa a ese shank al laberinto y que los Grievers se lo lleven! Le estaríamos haciendo un favor a todos y estoy segura de que a él no le importaría.

Alby suspira y me lanza una mirada de arriba abajo.

–Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Lin. Y tu ya lo encontraste ¡Gally!

De la mismíma y garlopa nada Gally se aparece con una sonrisa. Me quedo inmóvil mirando a Alby, sé perfectamente que él no rompería la segunda regla más importante pero… ¿Qué diablos hace ese idiota allí?

–¿Qué está pasando?

–Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, Marlene, y yo me ofrecí voluntario– dice el intento de simio que cortésmente llamamos "Gally".

Siento que me ahogo y alguien me da una bofetada, todo en el mismo momento.

–¿Qué?

–Hicimos una reunión, Lin. Esto nos está sacando de quicio a todos, si tú y Newt se cruzan no hay un momento de paz. Si no quieren solucionar sus problemas por las buenas, bien, lo harán a nuestra manera.

No voy a contar cómo fue que me inmovilizaron, simplemente diré que en este momento estoy siendo cargada por Gally como si fuese un miertero saco de patatas. Alby camina a nuestro lado y lo último que estoy pensando es algo agradable de su persona. Salimos del bosque y lo que veo me dejó más atónita: Zart y Nick están sacando a Newt del Homestand, como los dos son más altos que él lo llevan al vuelo, sin que toque el suelo.

–Un minuto –digo– ¿Qué están haciendo?

–Ya te lo dije, estamos hartos de sus discusiones, así que solucionan sus problemas o los dejaremos a los dos en el Slammer hasta que enloquezcan.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –grito y espero haber dejado sordo a Gally de un oído– ¡Que este garlopo intento de shank me baje ahora mismo o juro que lo vas a lamentar, Alby! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Bájenme! –por supuesto que no me escuchan. Gally me deja en la puerta del Slammer y me empujan dentro, Newt ya está allí– ¡A como vuelvan a lastimarse pídanle ayuda a los cerdos de Winston! ¡NICK, di algo maldita sea! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡ALBY!

Golpeo y pateo la puerta tanto como puedo, grito todos los nombres que me sé, pero nada. Me dejo caer hasta el suelo y apoyo la cabeza en mis rodillas. Uno a uno iré matándolos mientras duermen. Newt está exáctamente en la pared opuesta a mi, su expresión no me dice nada en concreto, es como si esto no le sorprendiese en lo más mínimo.

–Lin…

–No voy a hablar contigo –le ladro. Si, estaré comportándome como una niña, pero no me voy a dejar vencer por un grupo de shanks.

–Marlene… bien.

Pasamos horas allí dentro, sin decir una sola palabra, cada uno en un extremo de la habitación. De pronto veo que Newt se pone de pie con esfuerzo y me da la espalda.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto cuando escucho el ruido de un cierre. Él me mira por sobre su hombro.

–No he hecho en todo el día, y ellos no van a dejarme salir.

–¡No vas a hacer aquí! –grito levantándome– ¡Aguantate!

–O podríamos solucionar esta garlopa y que me dejen ir a un baño normal, pero eso tampoco va a pasar.

Entonces se da media vuelta y sigue con el asunto. De solamente pensar en el olor se me revuelve el estómago.

–¡Bien! –le suelto furiosa y él se detiene, su sube el cierre del pantalón y me mira– ¿Realmente ibas a orinar? –pregunto, alejando el tema por un momento.

–Esperaba que no –admite y me sonríe. Odio cuando Newt hace eso, es como cuando Minho se cruza de brazos o Frypan hace los ojos de cachorro, no puedo resistirme a eso… malditos shanks. Pienso un momento lo que voy a decir, tratando de acomodar mis ideas, pero todo está desordenado incluso en mi cabeza. Paso varios minutos en silencio con la mirada de Newt clavada en mi, finalmente suspiro y me obligo a mirar para otro lado.

–No quiero morir aquí –murmuro. Newt frunce el entrecejo y abre la boca, pero le gano la palabra, si voy a decir todo tiene que ser de una sola vez– ¿Sabes lo que pienso cada vez que te veo a ti y los demás meterse en ese miertero lugar? Una parte de mi solamente quiere que vuelvan a salvo, la otra piensa que no puedo rendirme. ¿Tu crees que a alguno le gusta vivir aquí? Todos odiamos este lugar tanto como tu, más de una vez he pensado en saltar por el acantilado o golpearme con una pala en la cabeza. Pero entonces los veo a ustedes arriesgar el trasero todos los días en ese lugar de muerte y realmente pienso que algún día encontraremos una salida. Es lo único que me mantiene más o menos cuerda, y que tu te hayas rendido solamente me hace pensar que no hay solución. Yo… yo no…

No, me niego a llorar otra vez. No voy a hacerlo, suficiente con que me humille delante de Minho. Mi voz sale compungida y más alta de lo normal, la vista se me empaña pero me niego rotundamente a llorar.

–No vas a morir aquí –dice él. Entonces me toma por los hombros y me obliga a mirarlo. Creo que también lo hace porque la pierna lo está matando– ¿Escuchaste? Encontraremos la forma de salir.

–¿Te vas a rendir otra vez? –pregunto. Él suspira cansado.

–¿Podemos dejar eso?

–No, todavía te odio –respondo y entonces le doy un leve golpe en el pecho. Él suspira al mismo tiempo que sonríe– Tu tampoco vas a morir –murmuro y él me mira confundido–. Lo que paso… creo que tiene un sentido, una razón. Las casualidades no existen, Newt, no para nosotros y para mi esto quiere decir que tu no vas a morir aquí. Hay algo que todavía debes hacer, no sé qué, o cuando, como, por qué. Pero vamos a salir de aquí: tu, yo, Minho, Alby… este no será tu último lugar.

Él apenas frunce el entrecejo, creo que fue demasiada cursilada junta. Finalmente me hace una pequeña sonrisa de lado y me suelta, yo le devuelvo el gesto. No hay ningún shank haciendo de guardia, así que grito por casi media hora hasta que alguien llega. Alby abre la puerta y nos mira a ambos con detenimiento.

–¿Solucionaron sus problemas? –pregunta.

–Ya te metiste lo suficiente en mi vida ¡Ahora déjame salir de una miertera vez, necesito un garlopo baño!

Sonrío y salgo justo después de Newt, que insultando su pierna se va en dirección al Homestead.

Ya van dos semanas de que me encerraron en el Slammer y las cosas con Newt se acomodaron, por ahora. Estoy sentada en el cesped, cerca del bosque, mirando con diversión hacia el campo. Nick se aparece a mi lado y se sienta, sigue la linea de mis ojos y hace una mueca contrariado.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunta, no respondo y entonces me lanza una mirada– ¿Y tú no tienes cosas que hacer?

–Esta es mi tarea –respondo con una sonrisa, nunca me gustó tanto mi trabajo. Me levanto con tranquilidad y pongo mis manos a los lados de mi boca– ¡NO TE DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS, SHANK, TIENES QUE RECUPERAR UNA SEMANA DE INACTIVIDAD! ¡VAMOS! ¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑA, SEGURO QUE MI ABUELA CORRE MEJOR Y ESO QUE NO LO RECUERDO!

Newt se levanta y vuelve a la carrera, aunque me hace un par de gestos bastante explícitos. Lo había tenido haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios desde las nueve de la mañana, como parte de su rehabilitación, Jeff y Clint decidieron que sería la mejor para esto (decidir... pedir... es lo mismo).

–¿Idea mía o te estás divirtiendo más de lo que deberías? –me pregunta Nick riendo.

–Es mi venganza –le respondo–. Y no te imaginas cuanto lo estoy disfrutando.

Lo que me despierta es la alarma de la Caja. Aunque la había escuchado más de una decena de veces, me pone de nervios cada vez que comienza a sonar. Voy con los demás para ver al pobre Slinthead que está por unirse a nosotros, pero me quedo un poco más atrás. Newt aparece a mi lado unos momentos después, es imposible descubrir qué es lo que está pensando. Las puertas se abren y veo a Frankie y Jeff saltar dentro, el silencio se propaga y al poco tiempo comienzan a escucharse los sollozos del recién llegado. Odio cuando la alarma comienza a sonar.

Nick está delante de todo, tratando de parecer tranquilo e inspirar confianza. No es un mal líder, es paciente y comprensivo, pero con una fuerte autoridad y una presencia aplastante. No había forma de que alguien como él pase desapercibido. Nunca lo dije en voz alta, pero el chico es malditamente sexy, o bueno, al menos para mi lo es. Lleva el pelo castaño corto y tiene unos lindos ojos cafe intenso. Es alto y con buen cuerpo, la gran mayoría de los chicos se mantiene en forma. De solamente pensarlo me da cierta vergüenza, más aún con Newt tan cerca, estoy convencida de que puede leer mis pensamientos con solo mirarme.

Varios más saltan dentro y se lanzan las sogas para subir. Entonces comienzan las comentarios. Me irrita terriblemente que algunos shanks sean así, ninguno de nosotros actuó diferente el primer día.

–¡Ey Bill, creo que te quitaron el puesto de marica!

–¡Ni Marlene lloró tanto en su primer día! –grita alguien en respuesta.

–Menos que tu seguro, James –digo riendo

–¿No fuiste tu el que se orinó? –me sigue Newt. Todos ríen, pero al menos dejan de decir idioteces.

Por fin sacan al novicio de la Caja. Parece de unos quince, tiene el pelo cobrizo y duro, rostro triangular y ojos oscuros. Cuando Frankie lo suelta el pobre casi queda en el suelo. Nick se acerca y le ofrece una mano, pero él no la toma. Recuerdo mi primer día y el miedo que tenía cuando me vi rodeada de un montón de chicos, pensé que estaba frita.

–Día uno, novicio –dice Nick con una sonrisa sarcástica–. Bienvenido al Claro.

El chico nos mira totalmente aterrado y confundido, me da una pena terrible.

–¿Do… dónde estoy? –pregunta mirando a su alrededor tan rápido como su cuello se lo permite.

–En el peor lugar del mundo –responde Nick y su honestidad aplasta desde el primer momento–, pero tranquilo, la mayoría de nosotros no intentaremos matarte. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

–...Dave… me llamo Dave.

–¿Y quién va a cargar con él? –pregunta Gally. Nadie responde, todos tratamos de evitar el primer recorrido con el novicio. Simplemente porque nos recuerda nuestro propio primer día; es decir el momento preciso en que tu vida se volvió un gran montón de klunk.

Ya había renunciado hace mucho a la posibilidad de que alguna otra chica aparezca otra vez en La Caja. Esperé a todas las posibilidades, según Newt había sido la tercera en llegar luego de ellos, en esa época éramos poco más de veinte shanks. Esperé tres meses, pero justo cuando pensaba que dejaría de ser la única con paragolpes delantero, en La Caja apareció el garlopo de Gally. Pensé que quizá era acumulativo (yo a los tres, la siguiente a los seis y así), entonces esperé otros tres meses, pero nada. Finalmente se cumplió un año y siguió todo igual, siempre eran chicos.

–Yo lo haré –dice Tim acercándose. Creo que es algo de último momento, porque Nick parece muy agradecido.

Como ya no hay nada más que hacer por el novicio vuelvo a mis labores. Hay que llevar las cosas de La Caja al Homestead, acomodar todo y completar el inventario (exceptuándonos a mi y Zart, los guardianes tienes casi una obsesión compulsiva por llevar registro de todo)

–¡Ey Slinthead, déjale el trabajo a los realmente útiles! –grita Gally. Newt tuvo que dejar caer una caja de comida por la pierna. Varios shanks increíblemente más estúpidos ríen por el comentario… en la próxima asamblea propondré una verdadera revisión de las reglas... Newt ni se inmuta y vuelve a levantarse, aunque es obvio que no puede solo. Voy hasta Gally y le dejo los cinco paquetes que estoy cargando sobre las que ya tiene encima.

–Si eres tan útil puede con todo esto– le suelto. Sin esperar una respuesta sigo camino hasta donde está Newt y tomo el otro extremo de la caja.

–Bien, ahora parezco una jodida niña –sonríe con sorna.

–Si ese es el problema sería mejor que empieces por cortarte el pelo –le respondo.

En la cena ayudo a Frypan a repartir platos, así que quedo prácticamente última para comer, sin embargo cuando salgo buscando mesa veo a Newt esperándome. Vuelvo rápidamente a la cocina e ignorando las quejas de Frypan me llevo un trozo de queso.

–¿Y cómo lo está tomando el nuevo? –pergunto cuando me dejo caer al lado del rubio. Él alza las cejas con indecisión y sigue jugueteando con un vaso que hay en la mesa. Hace un par de días que lo noto preocupado, pero como no ha abierto la boca al respecto tampoco quiero preguntar.

–Ey, mira lo que te traje –sonrío y le doy el queso. Él me devuelve el gesto–. Esa es la expresión que quería ver–mientras le doy un bocado a mi comida lo miro de lado–. Vamos, Newt, ¿Qué está pasando?

–Estoy preocupado– admite. Sigo preguntándome cómo es posible que sea uno de los más inteligentes aquí.

–Puedo verlo. ¿Qué pasa?

–He estado escuchando algunas cosas –dice sin mirarme–. Algunos no creen que Nick no es bueno en su trabajo, que habría que reemplazarlo –yo ahogo una pequeña risa.

–Si claro ¿Y quién es el suckface que dice hacer las cosas mejor? –él me lanza una mirada obvia y alza las cejas, yo dejo de comer y apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa.

–Ya, en serio: metámoslo al Slammer, dejémoslo morir allí. O lancémoslo al laberinto… aunque no sé si los Grievers comen basura.

–No es solamente Gally el que piensa así, Lin. Las cosas podría ponerse muy mal por aquí.

–¿Peor? –pregunto sarcástica.

–Mucho –murmura él y hay algo en su tono que realmente me asusta.

* * *

><p>Cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste y como siempre, espero ver todos los comentarios que tengan. ¿Qué les parece Lin? ¿Y la historia en general? ¿Creen que los personajes están bien representados? Todas dudas que solamente ustedes pueden responder.<p>

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Deben ser las cinco treinta de la mañana cuando escucho ruido a mi alrededor, apenas levanto la cabeza y veo a Newt irse detrás de Nick. Espero un momento, tratando de no hacer escándalo me pongo de pie, y esquivando brazos y piernas los sigo, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Ambos caminan hasta alejarse bastante, me cuesta un poco seguirlos porque no tengo demasiados lugares donde esconderme, pero finalmente paran cerca del bosque y logro colarme entre un grupo de árboles.

–Sé que escuchaste los rumores –dice Nick mientras se sienta en el suelo, parece preocupado, nunca lo escuché hablar así.

–No les hagas caso, es Gally intentado parecer importante .

–No es solamente eso, Newt. Algunos creen que tendríamos que adentrarnos en el laberinto, enfrentarnos a los Grievers… incluso pasar la noche allí.

–La comida de Frypan les afecta el cerebro. Nadie ha sobrevivido una noche, sería un suicidio masivo.

–Tu eras corredor, quiero que de ahora en más te encargues de mostrarles a los novicios la ventana. Cuéntales sobre los Grievers, que sepan que solamente pueden perder contra esas cosas.

–¿Y El Cambio? –Nick niega.

–Ni siquiera nosotros terminamos de entenderlo, y no quiero a un novicio molestando a los que lo sufrieron. Ahora me preocupa que Gally y sus amigos llenen de humo la cabeza de los nuevos con esa garlopa. Nuestro objetivo debería ser mantener con vida a todos los shanks posibles.

Entonces todo es silencio. Me tranquiliza saber que al menos hay gente que todavía piensa con lógica en este lugar. Nick suspira y se pone de pie.

–Tomé el puesto porque nadie más lo quería –dice–. Pero no sé si soy el más adecuado.

No necesito mirarlo para saber que Newt tiene la misma expresión que yo.

–¿Qué? –pregunta– ¿Estás jodidamente loco?

–Estoy cansado de pretender que las cosas pueden solucionarse, ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podamos mantener esta mentira? Tu, yo, todos los corredores saben que el laberinto no tiene salida.

–Hay un patrón –afirma Newt–, solo que todavía no lo menos descubierto.

–Intenta decirle eso a los demás y no morir.

Otra vez silencio. Trato de acomodar todo en mi cabeza y no entrar en pánico, empujando la idea de que el laberinto no tiene solución a un lugar oscuro y recóndito de mi memoria.

–¿Y a quién dejarías a cargo? –pregunta Newt casi resignado. Escucho que Nick hace una risa sorda.

–Pensé que era bastante obvio.

–Solo para ti–susurro y no más de hacerlo me muerdo la lengua, por suerte ninguno de los dos me escucha.

–Solo para ti –repite Newt y sonrío. Nick vuelve a reír por lo bajo.

–A ti, shank… Bueno, a ti o a Alby. Serían mis dos mejores opciones.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritamos Newt y yo al mismo tiempo. Klunk.

Escucho como lo dos chicos se ponen de pie. Soy una Slinthead de primera.

–¿Marlene? –dice Nick. ¡Claro, además soy la única miertera mujer así que mi voz es inconfundible!

Contengo la respiración y me pego lo más posible al árbol, tratando de desaparecer. Rezo porque lo ignoren o piensen que me fui corriendo. Sin embargo de pronto siento que alguien me toma por la espalda y suelto un grito de pura impresión.

–¿Qué garlopos estás haciendo aquí? –me pregunta Newt frunciendo el ceño. Creo que está vez está realmente molesto.

–Déjala Newt, sabía que estaba escuchado –dice Nick.

–¿Desde cuándo? –pregunto levantándome.

–No importa. Pero escúchame, no puedes decir nada de esta conversación, a nadie ¿Entendiste?

Asiento. Nick se despide de nosotros y se va en dirección al Homestead. Miro a Newt un momento, pero creo que no tiene demasiadas intenciones de decirme algo agradable. Nos quedamos casi un minuto en silencio, hasta que finalmente él se pasa la mano por la cabeza y maldice en voz baja. Me dá la espalda y veo como suspira, lentamente me acerco y pongo una mano en su hombro.

–¿Demasiada presión? –pregunto. Él me hace media sonrisa socarrona antes de sentarse en el césped otra vez. Me quedo a su lado y por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dice nada. Nos acostamos viendo el cielo, veo como Newt se pasa las manos por la cara y su rostro se contraría, pero no se me ocurre nada para animarlo. Cada tanto se le escapa alguna frase de sus pensamientos, pero siempre que voy a contestar me doy cuenta de que está hablando más para sí mismo que para mi. Finalmente me quedo dormida otra vez.

Cuando me despierto todo sigue igual y al mirar el reloj me doy cuenta de que solamente pasaron unos veinte minutos. Suspiro y me siento de piernas cruzadas, Newt no está, supongo que se aburrió y se fue a hacer algo mejor. Me desperezo y comienzo a caminar, para cuando me doy cuenta vuelvo a pensar estoy frente a las puerta Norte y ya es de mañana. Lo extraño es que nunca escuché el estruendo de las puertas… aunque supongo que ya estoy habituada. Miro hacia en interior del corredor, el laberinto nunca fue algo que captara mi atención o curiosidad, creo que en realidad me daba más miedo que otra cosa. En silencio me atuerde, como algo hueco que zumba en mis oídos cubriendo todo lo demás... no, no es silencio, realmente hay un zumbido y se está haciendo más y más fuerte. Cuando creo que no puede ser más insoportable el eco de pasos corta la monotonía y veo a Alby doblar en el último corredor.

–¡CORRE! –me grita y un segundo después me quedo sin aliento.

Había visto a un Griever, Nick me los había mostrado en mi primera semana a través de la ventana, y juro que me asusté. Pero de pronto ver esa cantidad, todos moviéndose a una velocidad imposible me deja paralizada. No tengo idea cuántos hay, pero son suficientes para cubrir todo el pasillo y se amontonan unos sobre otros un par de metros por encima de Alby, como una gran masa viscosa llena de brazos mecánicos y agujas.

–¡Corre maldita shank! –grita Minho a mi lado mientras me sujeta por los hombros y me obliga a moverme, no tengo idea de cuando apareció.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo y en un tiempo que parece imposible llego al Homestead. Minho tira de mi para entrar y quedo sentada en el suelo de cara a la puerta. Los Grievers le pisan los talones pero Alby es más rápido que ellos, si se mantiene podrá llegar y cerraremos antes de que se estrellen contra nosotros. Pero entonces, un brazo mecánico aparece de algún lugar de la masa y de un movimiento limpio atraviesa a Alby justo por el estómago. Por un segundo mi mente no termina de entender lo que pasa, hasta que el Griever levanta el brazo con el cuerpo de mi amigo todavía incrustado y lo sacude para deshacerse de él.

–¡ALBY! –gritó poniéndome de pie, veo el cuerpo salir volando como un muñeco de trapo. Quiero correr, ir a buscarlo, pero Minho me atrapa por atrás y tira de mi.

–¡Está muerto, Lin! –grita, pero me niego a creerlo y sigo peleando.

–¡Cierren la puerta! –dice alguien más, pero es tarde. Cuando dos de los chicos, Adam y James, logran trabarla los Grievers las vuelas con chicos incluidos.

Todo se vuelve un mar de gritos y confusión, Minho me agarra por la muñeca y se lanza a la carrera, el Homestead solamente tiene una salida… formal. Los chicos rompen las ventanas y saltan. Veo a Frypan y Clint subir al segundo piso, pero distingo a cuatro Grievers ir por ellos. Salgo por una ventana detrás de Minho y nuestra única salida es clara: el laberinto. Es el único lugar en donde tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.

Las paredes del Homestead parecen darle un poco de resistencia a los monstruos, lo que nos da tiempo de alejarnos. Veo a Jeff y Nick seguirnos el paso, junto con Gally, Tim y el último novicio, Dave. Entonces me doy cuenta.

–¿Dónde está Newt? –le grito a Minho sin dejar de correr.

–¡¿De verdad eso es lo único que te importa?! –responde.

Entramos dejando atrás un sinfín de gritos y pedidos de auxilio. Siento que se me empaña la vista, pero no tengo tiempo para nada. Las palabras de Nick suenan en mi cabeza "_¿Cuánto podremos mantener la mentira?... Sabemos que el laberinto no tiene salida_" pero Minho se pone a la cabeza del grupo y nos guía como si supiese exactamente donde ir. Después de unos momento se dejan de escuchar los zumbidos y solamente queda el eco disparejo de nuestros zapatos. Estoy por pasar de largo un pasillo cuando alguien me choca y ambos caemos. Es Newt.

–Estás vivo –y sin importarme nada me lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo. Siento un pequeño alivio correr mi cuerpo antes de desaparecer.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –pregunta Minho volviendo unos pocos pasos. Se había detenido cuando caí, y junto con Nick nos ayudan a ponernos de pie.

–Escuché el zumbido y entré –explica el rubio– Iba a avisarles que los Grievers estaban demasiado cerca.

–Nos enteramos de todas formas –suelta Tim, que parece a punto de vomitar– ¿Y ahora qué?

Todos miramos a Nick, pero él está tan aterrado como nosotros. Es entonces cuando lo entiendo, él tiene los mismos problemas que todos, es otro shank que entiende su vida aquí tanto como nosotros.

–Seguimos –dice Minho–, encontraremos un camino, es ahora o nunca.

Y la respuesta seguramente será nunca. El zumbido aparece con tanta fuerza y tan de repente que parece que lloverán Grievers. Cuando alzo la vista lo que veo me descompone. Están trepando por las paredes, esas cosas amorfas aparecen por sobre los muros y bajan.

–Vámonos de aquí –ordena Nick, pero todos estamos paralizados– Minho, tu nos guías, nos vamos ¡PERO YA!

Lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad es ir corriendo con una avalancha de Grievers detrás, justo como vi a Alby hacerlo. Sin más remedio comienzo a llorar, pensando en él...en Clint, en Frypan, en todos los que quedaron en El Claro.

Un grito me vuelve a la realidad y cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo veo que atraparon a Tim. Quiero frenar, ayudarlo, pero Newt me empuja para que siga corriendo. Así van uno a uno, después Gally, Dave… finalmente solo quedamos Nick, Minho, Newt y yo.

No puedo seguir, me quema el pecho y no siento las piernas, pero logramos sacarles ventaja. Minho nos obliga a doblar en un corredor y por fin nos detenemos. Llego a parar los pies cuando siento que el estómago me da un giro completo y pasa lo inevitable: vomito lo que comí en toda la semana. Esto es lo que me recuerda porqué no soy una miertera corredora.

–Es todo –dice Newt y se deja caer al suelo–… es todo… no puedo seguir así. Yo me quedo aquí.

Se sujeta la pierna y veo como le palpita. Busco a Minho desesperada, no podemos dejarlo. Veo que se pasa las manos por el pelo pero que su rostro es de resignación.

–Estamos jodidos –acaba diciendo– Estamos todos jodidos.

Nick no contesta y ambos se sientan. Me dejo caer entre Newt y Minho, el primero me rodea los hombros, pero ni siquiera tengo fuerza para llorar. El zumbido vuelve a aparecer y cierro los ojos, Newt aprieta la tela de mi remera. No quiero ver cuantos son, no quiero ver qué hacen con los demás. Solamente quiero que sea rápido. Busco a tientas la mano de Minho y la tomo, él me devuelve el gesto.

Escucho el chirrido de alguno de sus brazos y el sonido limpio de cuando cortan carne. Siento nauseas, algo salpica mi rostro y el olor a sangre me invade. Abro los ojos y lo que veo termina por destrozarme. Es el cuerpo de Nick, caído hacia un lado, la sangre saliendo sin parar y… sin cabeza. Una sierra de disco gira en color rojo sobre un único Griever frente a nosotros.

–Levántense –dice Minho, y siento como tira de mi muñeca –Levántese ahora.

Pero no puedo moverme…

"_Despierta_" pienso "_Despierta, Lin, estás soñando. Despierta, ¡Despierta!_"

Y el Griever se lanza contra nosotros.

El grito que suelto debe escucharse en todo el Claro. Siento como se desgarra mi garganta y que por fin puedo moverme, así que lanzo patadas tratando de soltarme. Estoy empapada en sudor y creo que todavía tengo las garras de Griever en mi vientre. Newt se despierta sobresaltado y me toma por atrás para que deje de patear.

–¡Lin! –dice. Me tiene bien sujeta, pero estoy tan asustada que clavo los dedos en sus brazos cuando me rodea –Fue en sueño, estás bien.

Entonces comienzo a captar lo que hay a mi alrededor. El cielo naranja, el silencio propio del Claro, la respiración de Newt detrás de mi. Me enfoco en eso hasta lentamente logro calmarme, igualmente sigo temblando.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunta Newt cuando por fin me suelto de él.

Le cuento mi pesadilla, aunque todavía tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento comenzaré a escuchar el sonido de los Grievers. De solamente pensar en cómo morían Alby o Nick se me revuelve el estómago, había sido demasiado real para mi gusto. Newt me mira como si me hubiese vuelto loca, aunque puedo ver que también le preocupa lo específico y preciso de mi historia.

–Es solo un sueño –dice de todas formas–, tranquila –pero mis manos siguen temblando.

–Estoy bien, esto no es por las pesadillas –murmuro mirándolas.

–Seguro, es porque quieres comer.

–Es Parálisis de sueño –explico y la cara de consternación que me pone me hace sonreír–. Cuando estás dormido tu cuerpo está prácticamente paralizado, por eso si sueñas que corres no lo estás haciendo realmente, eso se llama atonía muscular. A veces, tu cerebro despierta antes que tu cuerpo, y por un segundo eres completamente consciente de que estás paralizado. Digamos que no es una experiencia agradable.

–¿De dónde garlopos sacas todo eso? –pergunta confundido. Sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

–No tengo idea. Simplemente lo sé.

Ya para el desayuno estoy mejor y agradezco que nadie me escuchó gritar, al parecer estábamos lo suficientemente lejos. Veo a Alby y Minho ir a sentarse con Newt, mientras que yo me quedo con Jeff y Clint, en algún momento me doy cuenta de que los dos me miran divertidos, así que dejo mi desayuno y sonrío.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

–Jeff me dijo que anoche te vio levantarte e ir detrás de alguien… –dice Clint.

–No dije "alguien", te di un miertero nombre –lo corrige Jeff y siento la cara arder, pero intento disimularlo tomando algo de jugo– ¿Por qué te fuiste con Newt a los cinco de la madrugada, eh?

Literalmente me ahogo y escupo directo en la cara de Clint. Todo el comedor me mira pero finjo que no pasó nada y sigo con mis asuntos. Aunque no creo que Clint pueda decir lo mismo.

–No fue nada –respondo sin siquiera mirarlos, sino que me enfoco exclusivamente en la tostada que tengo delante–, y tampoco es algo que los compete.

–Primero: no uses palabras extrañas con nosotros, señorita –cuando Jeff se enoja me trata como si fuese una niña pequeña a quien regañan sus padres, ese chico es sumamente especial–. Segundo: somos un equipo, todo lo que le pasa a un miembro se comparte, así que claro que nos compete –lo miro incrédula por un segundo y luego desvío la vista hasta la puerta este del laberinto.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta Clint.

–Intento calcular qué tan lejos está su masculinidad en este momento… y si, acaba de desaparecer en el laberinto. Una pena, era muy pequeña.

Jeff me da un golpe en el brazo, pero al menos entiende el concepto. El día pasa sin mayores problemas, y voy a ayudar a Zart con los cultivos. No es algo que me divierta a sobremanera, pero prefiero eso antes que tener que decapitar cerditos con Winston.

Cuando estoy descubriendo que una zanahoria puede ser más fuerte que yo (no se lo digan a nadie, ella terminará siendo parte del guisado de Frypan) veo a un montón de Shanks ir corriendo hacia una de las puertas. Pensé que había dicho "día sin problemas"

–¿Qué pasó esta vez? –pregunta Zart levantando la cabeza, parece bastante molesto y lo cierto es que no lo culpo, han sido días un tanto movidos.

–¡Lin! –llama Clint desde el otro lado el huerto –Ven aquí, tenemos trabajo.

Ni de broma voy a protestar, aunque tengo asuntos pendientes con esa zanahoria. Salgo corriendo y salto la valla (¿para qué una valla? no creo que las verduras salga corriendo) que divide los huertos. Clint lleva una camilla, así que sea lo que sea, es grave.

–¿Qué es esta vez? –pregunto.

–Picaron a alguien –se limita a decir.

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y que me den todas las críticas yo comentarios que quieran. Por cierto ¿Alguien ya vio la película? A mi juicio debo decir que me pareció excelente (como película en sí) aunque hay varias (muchas) discrepancias con el libro.

Alguien, no recuerdo quién en este momento, preguntó si en el Fic aparecerá Teresa y mi respuesta es: Si. La historia será lo más apegada al libro que pueda, al menos por ahora (quien sabe, tal vez mañana decida que todo es basura y pinte un final mágico y rosa... o tal vez los mate a todos, cualquier cosa puede pasar), pero si, Teresa aparecerá, igual que Tommy (por supuesto) pero todavía falta un poco para eso, quería enfocarme un poco en la vida del Claro antes de Thomas, solamente para hacer el fic un poco más largo y así poder desarrollar mejor a Marlene.

Un saludo muy grande, espero sus comentarios. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntar :)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Klunk. Se vienen días difíciles para todos, ni hablar para el pobre shank que se vio cara a cara con un Griever. Él firmó un pase definitivo a "la peor versión posible de tu vida". Corremos hasta la puerta Norte y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. A unos veinte pasos de la entrada hay un grupo de chicos que murmura entre sí. Distingo el pelo rubio de Newt entre la multitud, también a Nick, pero no logro ver a quién está en el suelo.

Comenzamos a apartar gente hasta que llegamos al centro del grupo y entonces me quedo atónita. Miro el cuerpo casi anonadada… y realmente asqueada. Jeff tiene la jeringa en la mano, en esto casos ni siquiera esperamos a llegar a la enfermería, entre más rápido comiencen las cosas, más rápido terminarán. Había visto a alguien picado un par de veces antes, pero no creo que sea algo que te acostumbras a ver. El cuerpo pálido y convulcionando, las arterias de color verde a punto de estallar bajo la piel, retorciéndose como sogas con vida, rasguños y moretones que se hacen ellos mismo… todo eso sin contar los gritos desesperados. Pero claro que eso no es eso lo que me deja sin palabras, insisto, no es la primera vez que lo veía. El problema está en quién había sido picado. Es Gally.

Las siguientes seis horas las paso en la enfermería, corriendo de un lado a otro y tratando de controlar a un demente en potencia. Tenemos que atarlo a la cama para evitar que se lastime y el sinfín de gritos comienza. Casi siento pena por él, no le desearía El Cambio ni al peor de mis enemigos, ni siquiera a Gally.

–¿Sigues queriendo el turno de la noche, Lin? –me pregunta Jeff cuando por fin tenemos un momento para nosotros. Asiento mientras me peino el pelo con los dedos, de todas formas sería desagradable estar cerca de él en cualquier momento. Los tres estamos sudados y sucios, me siento como Minho cuando regresa del laberinto, así que decido por ir a bañarme, de todas formas todavía teníamos que cenar.

Busco algo de ropa y me voy para los baños, justo en la puerta me cruzo con James, un shank amigo de Gally, casi tan desagradable como él.

–¿Y cómo está? –pregunta no más de verme.

–Está pasándola genial, en este momento estamos tomando el té con galletitas –digo con una sonrisa melosa– ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Slinthead? –él se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza y suspira. Diablos, no puedo ser malvada con él en un momento así. Estoy segura de que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero me acerco y pongo una mano en el hombro de James– Recuperarás a tu amigo ¿Bien? Todavía no sé de algo que pueda con ese shank… créeme, si lo supiese ya lo habría intentando.

Él me hace una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía y sigue camino. Yo me interno en los baños y me doy una ducha rápida. Trato de no pensar demasiado en Gally, ni en El Cambio, ni en el hecho de que tendré que pasar toda la noche con él… eso me asusta de solo pensarlo.

Cuando termino de cambiarme me miro a mi misma, a veces pienso que sería interesante tener un espejo por aquí, al menos para saber cómo luzco habitualmente. Nunca alguno de los chicos me ha dicho que soy "fea", aunque habría que evaluar su concepto de belleza considerando que soy la única chica que conocen… o recuerdan. Solamente puedo decir que soy magra, de estatura promedio (comparándome con los chicos) y piel oscura… creo que un color parecido al sienna. Mi pelo es oscuro, un poco grueso, pesado y con ondas. Es raro siquiera saber tu propio color de ojos, o si tienes una nariz grande o pequeña, o cómo son tus labios. Una vez entre Minho y Alby intentaron describirme, no se pusieron de acuerdo en nada. Solamente sé que tengo ojos oscuros, de un color "parecido" al café cuando le da el sol (palabras de Jeff). Me ato el pelo en una coleta alta para que no moleste, en realidad, ya tendría que estar pensando en cortarlo.

En la comida Alby se sienta conmigo, le doy una sonrisa, es raro que el chico socialice por propia voluntad.

–¿Quieres que me quede contigo por la noche? –me pregunta. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro shank lo habría golpeado, pero viniendo de Alby hasta me conmueve.

–Estaré bien –sonrío–, soy una chica fuerte, mira que puedo atarme los cordones yo solita.

La cara de Alby me dice que el comentario no logra el efecto esperado, además para contrarestarlo, en ese mismo momento aparece Minho.

–¿Ya te atas los cordones? –pregunta con una sorpresa asquerosamente fingida– ¡Felicidades, vamos, come algo!... tal vez si te entrenamos como a un perro aprendas más rápido.

–¿Qué, el método funcionó contigo primero?

–Buena esa –me felicita alguien más. Cuando vuelvo la cabeza veo que Nick está a mi lado con un sandwich. Se sienta sin pedir permiso y de pronto me siento la reina de un baile de promoción ¿Qué garlopos está pasando aquí?

–¿Quien se queda contigo para el turno de la noche? –pregunta Nick mientras le da un mordisco a su comida. Suspiro molesta.

–Ey, puedo sola con el shank que está allí arriba ¿Saben? No necesito que ninguno de ustedes me cuide, ya he hecho esto antes.

–Si, pero ese shank es Gally, ya estaba bastante loco antes de esto, no quiero ni imaginar cómo está ahora.

–¿Agónico y llorando como un bebé? Aunque no lo crean… en este momento siento un poco de pena por él, habría que dejarlo –los tres me miran insistentes, entonces suspiro y dejo lo poco que me queda de comida sobre el plato–. Prometo gritar si algo pasa.

–Dormiré adentro, solo por si acaso –dice Nick y entonces golpéo mi cabeza contra la mesa varias veces.

Ya hace una hora que la gran mayoría de los chicos están acostados y Alby se niega a salir de la enfermería. Para colmo, Gally no deja de gritar y llorar. Después de revisar que esté bien atado y asegurarme de que no tenga nuevos golpes salgo del cuarto y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

–Es todo, estoy harta –le digo al chico mientras comienzo a empujarlo levemente para que se vaya– ¡Vete a dormir de una miertera vez, suckface! Mañana tienes que meterte en el Laberinto y no voy a permitir que corras sin dormir ¡Vete! Hace quince minutos lo eché a Minho, no creas que no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo.

Él sonríe y entonces me toma por los hombros.

–Prométeme que si tienes problemas nos llamarás –me pide. A veces Alby actúa como un hermano mayor conmigo, serio, antisocial y malhumorado, pero un hermano mayor al fin y al cabo.

–Lo prometo –respondo. Y entonces por fin baja la escalera.

Me quedo casi una hora más dentro, hasta que finalmente Gally se agota por completo y se desmaya, sin embargo las convulsiones esporádicas no se van. Una vez que estoy segura de que no va a matarse solo, salgo del cuarto, no quiero estar allí cuando comience a desvariar. Cuando entro a la habitación contigua me llevo uno de los peores sustos de mi vida. Newt estaba sentado en una silla, jugueteando con una pelota de tela improvisada. Ya me parecía que había estado demasiado tranquilo con todo esto.

–Hijo de un gran… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con el corazón en un puño. Ya discutí con la mitad de los chicos, si Newt llega a abrir la boca simplemente lo enviaré de una patada al BloodHouse.

–Haré el turno noche contigo –responde completamente tranquilo. Suspiro y cuento hasta diez en mi cabeza.

–Ya tuve esta discusión unas siete veces: puedo hacer esto sola –el simplemente se encoge de hombros–. Ve a dormir, Newt, de verdad –espero unos minutos, pero nada–¿Qué crees que va a pasar? ¿Qué de pronto Gally se levantará e intentará matarme? El pobre chico está sujeto de pies y manos con tiras de cuero – Él vuelve a encogerse de hombros y se recarga mejor en silla. Voy a matarlo–. Bien, se acabó, ¿sabes qué? No puedes estar aquí, fuera.

–¿Qué?

–Yo no puedo entrar al Laberinto, tu no puedes entrar en la enfermería. Este es un lugar para que la gente descanse y se recupere, así que a menos que tengas algún problema, mueve tu garlopo trasero de la silla.

Pasa un minuto, y Newt simplemente vuelve a juguetear con la pelota de trapos. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ponerme a discutir con él, así que simplemente me doy media vuelta y salgo del cuarto, Gally está gritando otra vez.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que el turno noche era fácil? Bueno, aquí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estoy. Los noches del Cambio son las peores, y más aún si estás sola (ni muerta le pido ayuda a Newt). Los gritos son los más sencillo, cuesta ignorarlos, pero no es más que eso. El problema son las convulsiones, los movimientos involuntarios y los ataques de locura. Por esos tres o cuatro días los shanks parecen más animales que humanos.

Me cuesta casi otra hora poder acomodar a Gally para que no se dañe él mismo, el chico es el doble que yo. Además, ni siquiera podemos darles algo para el dolor, no sabemos qué tienen las jeringas a excepción de que curan las picaduras de Griever (sin esa cosa será peor, mucho peor), así que no podemos arriesgarnos a mezclarlas con nada dentro del cuerpo.

Cuando vuelvo a salir Newt me espera en el pasillo, no quiero ni imaginar la pinta que debo tener.

–Te dije que no podías estar aquí –murmuro pasando a su lado y metiéndome en la habitación siguiente. Gally me dio un puñetazo en el hombro cuando logró soltarse de una de las correas y me duele bastante. Trato de ver si tengo algún moretón o algo, pero creo que no hay nada.

–Podrías haberme llamado –dice Newt desde la puerta. Lo ignoro y termino de acomodarme la ropa– Es un poco raro, ¿verdad? –pregunta acercándose, lo miro confundida pero él pasa a mi lado y se sienta en la silla– La puerta norte... los Grievers...

–No lo digas –respondo casi en un susurro–, estoy tratando de convencerme de que no van a atacarnos mañana cuando se abran las puertas. ¿Y si no fue solo un sueño?

Newt se queda callado y me mira de arriba abajo. Se que no todos están tranquilos con el hecho de que esté aquí. Muchos creen que soy algo así como una intrusa, otros, una firma de que nunca saldrán. Nadie supo dar una razón para que haya llegado en la Caja hace más de un año, por eso mi primer tiempo había sido tan duro. No quiero que ahora también él piense así.

–No sé, Lin –acaba respondiendo mientras se rasca la nuca. Después se pone de pie y se acerca a mi–. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Me paso las manos por el pelo y hago una sonrisa sorda.

–¿Qué tan malvada sería si digo que en el fondo, esto me parece justicia divina? –pregunto. Estoy tan cansada que ya digo cualquier cosa, aunque al menos a Newt si le divierten mis bromas.

El tiempo se pasa un poco más rápido mientras charlo con él. Me enseña a jugar con la pelota de tela que se armó, con cojera y todo el maldito es realmente bueno.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –pregunto cuando le da el vigésimo golpe consecutivo. Él sonríe y la atrapa en al aire.

–No lo sé –responde– solamente puedo hacerlo. Como tu sabes de medicina aunque no haya un miertero libro aquí.

Como a las cuatro de la mañana por fin se queda dormido, entonces aprovecho para poder revisar a Gally más tranquila. Sigue inconsciente, eso me facilita un poco el trabajo, solamente espero que despierte cuando alguno de los chicos tenga el turno. Tendría que cambiar las sábanas, pero esperaré a que Clint llegue para que me ayude (creo que tendremos que quemarlo todo). Lo limpio un poco, tratando de no pensar que se trata de Gally y chequeo que las heridas no se hayan abierto otra vez.

Mientras limpio unas heridas viejas pienso en lo que me dijo Newt "_Sabes de medicina aunque no haya libros aquí_" y lo cierto es que me este es el lugar en el que me siento más cómoda. Jeringas, guantes y el olor a alcohol y desinfectante… todo es prácticamente normal para mi. No me impresiono con la sangre (tal vez me da algo de asco, pero no es algo que me incapacite), tampoco con cortes o fracturas. He tenido que coser a varios de los chicos y nunca me ha temblado la mano con la aguja enhebrada. La cabeza me empieza a doler, como cada vez que pienso demasiado en esto, tratando de encontrar alguna conexión con ese "pasado" que para mi nunca existió.

–Dos segundos más que lo estás mirando y me darán nauseas –dice alguien y salgo de mi ensañamiento. En la puerta está Minho, cruzado de brazos y mirándome con una diversión asqueada. Ahogo una risa y le hago un gesto para que salga, yo voy detrás de él.

–¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –pregunto y solo para asegurarme de que sigue siendo de noche miro por una de las ventanas. El cielo sigue oscuro, pero falta muy poco para que amanezca. Minho encara directamente para el cuarto donde está Newt, en el último momento atrapo la puerta y le hago señas para que siga hasta el último.

Cuando entramos me mira contrariado, sé que actué extraño, pero por fin había logrado que Newt se duerma y podía trabajar tranquila, sino sentía que tenía la mirada expectante de los chicos esperando para que me equivoque y necesite su ayuda.

–¿A quién escondes al lado? –pregunta Minho cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mi. Hago un gesto para quitarle importancia y entonces me dejo caer en la silla a un lado de la cama.

–Newt está dormido y mi plan es que se quede así.

La expresión de Minho es inmejorable, una mezcla de espanto, contradicción, confusión y… ¿Puede ser molestia eso que de ahí? No sé, pero son más emociones de las que puedo reconocer en un segundo.

–¿Qué? –creo que algo se atoró en su garganta, porque casi no puede hablar. Trato de no parecer avergonzada así que simplemente me acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja y me encojo de hombros.

– Hizo el turno noche conmigo. Ya estaba cansada de discutir y sabes si Newt tiene una idea puedes golpearlo con una pala que no cambiará. Pero eso no importa, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –insisto.

–Solamente estoy aquí porque Alby me lo dijo... –no si escuchando y lo obligo a sentarse en la cama. Él suspira y me mira molesto –.Estoy bien.

–¿Dónde te duele? –pregunto ignorando su comentario. Él se toca la pantorrilla derecha.

–No es nada, seguramente hice un mal movimiento y… ¡¿Por qué no pones la mano en...

¿No era que estabas bien? – lo interrumpo. Pero él no contesta, creo que está más concentrado en no golpearme y soportar el tirón de la pierna–. Es solamente una contractura, lo más probable es que te hayas exigido de más. Dile a Alby que hoy te remplacen y descansa esa pierna, lo último que necesito es que otro de ustedes quede incapacitado.

–No, por favor, tendría que ver tu cara todo el miertero día.

–Oh peor, yo tendría que ver la tuya –respondo sonriendo –Quédate aquí, voy por agua caliente con Fry y regreso.

El cielo estaba naranja cuando salgo del Homestead, así que imagino que Frypan debe estar despierto. Golpeo en la puerta de la cocina y efectivamente el chico me abre con cara de pocos amigos.

–Ni sueñes que vas a comer ahora –me advierte. Sonrío y me cuelo dentro sin pedir permiso, Fry detesta cuando los shanks se aparecen a cualquier hora pidiendo algo para llenar el estómago. Lleno una olla con un poco de agua y la pongo al fuego, mientras tanto me siento en una silla alta que siempre está allí sin ninguna razón.

Frypan sigue con el desayuno, preparar comida para cuarenta personas no es fácil, en especial cuando todos son hombres. A veces me sorprende cómo todo su mundo se reduce a esta cocina… me encantaría hacer eso con la enfermería algunas veces. Creo que esa es la principal razón por la que me llevo bien con él. Cada uno tenía su lugar, ninguno de los dos se veía haciendo otra cosa que no fuese estar frente a una cocina o sanando a alguien. Cuando el agua comienza a lanzar vapor apago el fuego y paso el contenido a una botella, después la envuelvo en un trapo.

–Nos vemos en unas horas –digo saliendo, en mi vida voy a entender por qué no tenemos una puerta interna que conecte la cocina con el Homestead.

Subo la escalera y paso primero por la habitación de Gally: sigue inconsciente, y no se ha movido demasiado, así que continuo sin problema. La puerta de Newt está entornada, apenas asomo la cabeza y lo veo dormido sobre la misma silla en que lo dejé, solamente que ahora también está apoyado en la cama, con la cabeza sobre los brazos.

–Eres toda una pervertida –susurra alguien cerca de mi y siento un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espina. En menos de un segundo estoy derecha mirando a Minho entre nerviosa y molesta, además de que siento la cara roja igual que una manzana.

–¡Te dije que te quedes en el cuarto! –murmuro por lo bajo golpeándolo en el hombro. Él ríe y entonces los dos vamos hasta el final del pasillo. Se sienta en la camilla y me lanza una mirada de arriba a abajo mientras le paso el botella por debajo de la pantorrilla –Dile a tu cerebro de ratón que debes quedarte quieto un rato, luego vendré a ver si aflojó un poco.

No llego a dar un paso que los gritos comienzan. Salgo casi corriendo del cuarto, al mismo tiempo que Newt abre la puerta del suyo. Gally aúlla como si lo estuviese torturando de la peor forma posible. Cuando entro lo encuentro forcejeando por soltarse, gritando y pataleando como si intentase pelear contra algo invisible.

Día dos, definitivamente el peor.

* * *

><p>Y la historia sigue, espero que les guste. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo armar esto, ya que el libro no explica demasiado y, para mi, hay algunas cosas que no terminar de cerrar, pero bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo (¿Alguien más lo disfruta aunque sea un poco o yo solamente soy la única malvada?). ¡Comenten, critiquen y opinen! Todos los comentarios son leídos y contemplados.<p>

Alguien preguntó/pidió por que use "larcho" y lo cierto es que... no me gusta para nada esa traducción... para mi, son todos un grupo de shanks y siempre lo serán, jajaja.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que leen!


	7. Chapter 7

Es media mañana cuando conseguimos un nuevo momento de "paz" e ignorando a todo el mundo me voy a dormir. Estoy exhausta física y psicológicamente, ya no puedo coordinar dos ideas coherentes. Ni siquiera busco un saco de dormir, sino que me interno en el bosque buscando algo de sombra. Camino por unos quince minutos sin rumbo, aunque sé que estoy bastante lejos del Deadheads, la verdad es que no me divierte demasiado dormir con muertos. Finalmente me siento, me quito las zapatillas, las medias y me dejo caer hasta que quedo mirando la copa de los árboles.

Esto es lo más cercano que tenemos al mundo real… cierro los ojos e intento ignorar el eco perdido de los gritos de Gally. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos presto atención a la luz que se filtra entre las ramas. ¿Alguna vez habré ido a un parque? Tengo la sensación de que esto me gusta, sentir el césped haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca, la tierra fría en la planta de los pies, un colchón de hojas que cruje suavemente bajo mi espalda. Me desarmo la coleta y dejo que el pelo me caiga a los costados, no me importa si quedan hojas enredadas en él. Me gusta, sé que me gusta, pero no sé porqué. Es como intentar recordar a un extraño, y lo peor, ese eres tu mismo. Intento concentrarme en dormirme, pero mi cabeza quiere trabajar tiempo extra, así que aunque tenga los ojos cerrados sigue funcionando.

Y entonces, mi boca arranca algo de ese mismo agujero nebuloso y defectuoso al que llamo "memoria". No sé qué significa, ni dónde o a quién se lo escuché decir, pero el sonido suena claro en mi cabeza y mis labios se mueven sin necesidad de que lo piense. Un simple silbido, una melodía sin letra de no más de seis notas. Abro los ojos y me quedo mirando los árboles. Yo conozco eso, sé cómo sigue... ¿Verdad? Entre más intento más difícil se me hace recordar lo que acabo de escuchar. Suspiro y renuncio a la posibilidad de encontrar algo, además ya me duele la cabeza. Doy un largo bostezo y cruzándome de brazos hago una almohada.

Por un tiempo duermo tan profundamente que si un meteorito hubiese caído en medio del Claro, no me habría enterado. Pero después mis sueños comienzan a cambiar, haciéndose más extraños y aterradores. No recuerdo exactamente qué, creo que estoy tan cansada que todo en mi funciona para que no despierte, pero las sensaciones siguen. No sé qué es lo que me tranquiliza, en mi cabeza se mueven imágenes confusas que no termino de colocar ni en el sueño ni en la realidad, pero logro calmarme sin despertar y luego no recuerdo nada más.

El olor a comida me llega a la nariz, abro los ojos y descubro un plato con un sandwitch de queso, además una botella de jugo. Sonrío y desperesándome me siento con las piernas cruzadas. Escucho pasos, un momento después Minho se aparece entre los árboles. Vuelvo a mirar el plato entre divertida y contrariada ¿Qué garlopos le está pasando este shank?

–Voy a acostumbrarme a que me traigas la comida –digo mientras me peino con los dedos, desisto a los dos intentos, tendré que buscar un cepillo para poder con las ramitas y hojas atoradas.

–Ese no fui yo –responde él sentándose a mi lado. Claro, imposible que alguien como él la traiga comida a una chica. Suspiro y lo miro ceñuda, no tendría que estar aquí.

–¿Tu cerebro de ratón no recordó que tenías que quedarte en cama?

–Lo habría hecho si alguien no se hubiese desaparecido, esto no va a curarse solo… –la sonrisa en su rostro habla por él. Bufo y tomando mi sandwitch me pongo de pie, él simplemente extiende las piernas… en estos momento me pregunto porqué no le pedí a Frypan que me acepte en la cocina.

–Siento que estoy masajeando a un osito –digo después de unos diez minutos. Creo que después de toda esta experiencia nunca volveré a encontrar atractivas las piernas de un hombre.

–Yo estoy genial –responde Minho si mirarme. Solo para molestarlo presiono de más en el nudo y lo veo saltar. Aunque claro, me gano un golpe de broma con su pierna buena en el brazo– Es todo, cuando salgamos de aquí te casas conmigo… me niego a renunciar a estos masajes.

–¡No sabes cuánto esperé por esto! –dijo fingiendo emoción –creo que voy a llorar.

–Todos sabíamos que estabas enamorada de mi, novata… tampoco me sorprende.

Lo peor de todo es que no hay sarcasmo en su voz.

–¿Y tendremos hijos? –pregunto emocionada, con una risa atorada en la garganta.

–Tal vez uno… y una hija, así tienes a alguien a quién enseñarle masajes –sonrió y mi mente empieza a divagar sin que le preste atención.

–_We'll have a son… and we'll give him a sister_…

Así como abrí la boca vuelvo a cerrarla y me quedo completamente estática. ¿Qué garlopos estoy haciendo? Veo que Minho tiene misma pregunta en el rostro, entonces frunce el ceño y me mira más detenidamente.

–¿Tu... estabas…

–No –lo corto antes de que diga algo más. Mi cabeza parece una máquina sobrecargada intentando ubicar lo que acabo de decir… o mejor dicho, cantar–, y tu no vas a decir una palabra.

–No te preocupes, tampoco iba a contar cómo escuché morir a un gato.

La segunda noche no es diferente a la primera, aunque ya acepté el hecho de que Newt va a quedarse en el cuarto de al lado esperando porque le pida ayuda (nunca va a pasar). Cuando salgo me duelen los brazos… Gally me habrá golpeado unos siete u ocho veces mientras intentaba herirse a sí mismo. Una me dio en el labio así que ahora tengo sabor a sangre en la boca. Cuando entro Newt se pone de pie y sin permiso me toma la cara.

–La próxima entro contigo –me dice y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

–Estoy bien –respondo apartándome y buscando algo para limpiarme–. El pobre chico está tratando de matarse, deberías estar preocupado por él –me quedo un momento pensando lo que dije y entonces miro a Newt– ¿Realmente acabo de...? Creo que me golpeó más fuerte de lo que creía –murmuro tocándome la cabeza.

Cuando por fin encuentro un paño en condiciones comienzo a limpiarme el corte de la boca, pero claro que si un miertero espejo es bastante difícil. Me parece que lo estoy haciendo bastante mal porque después de unos minutos Newt se pone frente a mi, me quita el trapo y comienza a hacerlo él mismo.

Clavo la mirada en él esperando alguna reacción, pero está concentrado en el corte y en ningún momento titubea o su expresión cambia de una indiferencia absoluta. Cuando termina me lanza una mirada y veo su comisura derecha subir ligeramente, entonces se apartar y es como si nada hubiese pasado. Solo cuando me da la espalda noto que estoy conteniendo la respiración.

–Totalmente. No. Extraño –murmuro, lo suficientemente bajo para que él no pueda oírme.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

–Si tengo opinar, diría que eres el mayor de todos los Slinthead –comento mientras le limpio a Alby el corte de la mano.

–Lo bueno es que nadie te preguntó –me responde él.

A pesar de que estoy realmente preocupada, no puedo evitar reírme pensando en lo que pasó: Alby tenía el día libre y había ido con Wiston para ayudarlo con un cerdo bastante grande. Haciendo un resumen de la historia: el cerdo se escapó, corrió por todo el Claro y atropelló a cinco shanks antes de que entre Nick, Dave, James y Minho (También es su día libre) lograsen controlarlo. Alby se había quedado tendido en el suelo del Bloodhouse después de que el cerdo se le lance encima, y como daño colateral acabó con el cuchillo en la palma de la mano.

Mientras termino de vendarlo veo pasar a Clint con la ropa de cama de la habitación contigua. Por fin la peor parte del Cambio había terminado y ahora Gally solamente esta parcialmente loco. Lo cierto es que por el momento, eso es bueno, ya que la idea de remplazar a Nick desapareció; nadie consideraba bueno que alguien tan inestable como Gally lidere aquí. Sin embargo, yo había tenido algunos inconvenientes en esos últimos días… sin razón aparente, algunos chicos (todos amigos o "seguidores" de Gally) comenzaron a mirarme de forma extraña. Primero pensé que era mi imaginación, pero ayer cuando salía de los baños, James me paró en la puerta y me tomó por el brazo.

_–Tu eres parte de ellos –me espetó metiéndome dentro otra vez–, es por eso que te enviaron aquí._

_–¿Qué? –pregunto intentando zafarme, pero es más fuerte que yo._

_–A mi no me engañas, Gally me contó todo, te vio en en El Cambio y sabe quién eres en realidad. Cuando los demás se enteren, ni siquiera tus amigos van a negarse a que te lancemos a los Grievers._

_–No tengo idea de que hablas._

_–Tienes dos opciones: o te desaparecer por la buenas o yo mismo me encargaré de tí, traidora._

_Entonces me soltó y se fue._

–Lin –parpadee un par de veces para volver a la realidad. Alby me miraba de pie frente a mi, tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión seria, como cuando me metía en algún problema–. Las historia corren rápido, ¿estás bien?

–Si, no te preocupes –ni siquiera yo misma me convencía con eso.

–Gally está demente, nadie tendría que escuchar lo que dice– por alguna razón eso no termina de dejarme tranquila. Alby se acerca y me rodea los hombros– ¿Alguien ha intentado lastimarte o algo?

Por un segundo me tiento de contarle el encuentro con James, pero me veo negando y encogiéndome de hombros.

–Son solo rumores –murmuro. Él me mira serio.

–Si alguien intenta algo, quiero saber ¿Escuchaste?

Trato de sonreír con honestidad al tiempo que asiento, pero solamente me sale por cortesía.

–Vamos –digo suspirando, no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora–, no quiero perderme la fogata.

* * *

><p>Bueno, un cap corto, lo que significa que dentro de poco volveré a subir, pero lo cierto es que quería ver cómo quedaba esto por separado. Como siempre, espero sus críticas y opiniones.<p>

AVISO: Sé que la fiesta no está en el libro y que es de la película, pero tengo una razón que, creo yo, es bastante aceptable para incluírla: Cuando vi la película esta fue una de las escenas que más me gustó ¿Porqué? Porque mostraba que a pesar de que los chicos viven y mantienen el Claro, con sus reglas, su estilo de vida y el hecho de que que están atrapados; siguen siendo chicos de 17 años, que pueden distenderse, pelear en broma,etc. No critico el trabajo de Dashner, en absoluto, pero creo que esa fiesta fue un buen agregado.

Espero saber sus opiniones, como siempre será un placer leerlas. ¡Nos vemos en el cap siguiente! Un saludo a todos, shanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando se cumplían las dos semanas de un nuevo novicio y quedaba en un grupo, armábamos una fiesta por la noche. El pobre de Tim no había tenido la suya, porque ese mismo día cierto Slinthead (a quien no vamos a nombrar) decidió dislocarse la pierna; nadie estaba de humor por noche. Por eso estábamos resueltos a hacer esta. Es el único buen momento que tenemos aquí, en donde realmente actuamos como chicos diecisiete años (más o menos)… donde nos reímos y aunque sea por unas horas intentamos olvidarnos de dónde estamos.

Cuando llegamos Nick está terminando de acomodar la pira y veo Newt ayudando con la comida y bebida… Gally habían inventado algo que podríamos llamar "alcohol"... no tengo idea de lo que realmente es, tampoco sé si quiero saberlo, pero es fuerte y asqueroso y servía para distenderse. Solamente lo tomamos esta noche, y nunca hacen demasiado "El orden por sobre todas las cosas".

Dave y Tim parecen dos críos, ellos son la excusa para esto, así que se sienten un poco importantes. James y Zart están preparando la arena, un juego que tienen los chicos para demostrar su hombría: La idea es empujar al oponente fuera del círculo, el primero que lo logra sigue hasta que alguien logre sacarlo. Nunca había jugado, ninguno quiere ser el suckface que golpee a una chica.

Cuando el sol baja Nick lanza un palo encendido a la pira y la fiesta empieza. Algunos chicos improvisan música con los tambores de las provisiones que nos llegan en La Caja, Frypan se lleva a halagos que nadie por su comida y todos nos relajamos un poco.

Me siento en un tronco caído para ver cómo Minho y Alby tratan de sacarse del círculo, hasta ahora Alby peleó contra tres y los venció al hilo. Alguien aparece con un vaso frente a mi, cuando levanto la cabeza veo que es Newt. Sonrío y lo tomo, aunque no estoy segura de si quiero beberlo. Él se sienta y mira la pelea.

–¿Hace cuánto que están así?

–Quince minutos, más o menos –respondo y sin pensar le doy un trago al vaso. Enseguida me arrepiento, pero igualmente lo trago–. Esto es horrible ¿Por qué garlopos lo tomamos?

–No preguntes y hazlo –responde–. Es mejor si contienes la respiración.

Río y entonces veo que tiene un sandwich de queso a medio comer, mi estómago ruge, todavía no comí nada.

–Pues yo quiero eso –exclamo y me estiro para robárselo, pero él es más rápido y tratando de no volcar se corre hacia un costado y extiende el brazo lejos de mí.

–Ve por el tuyo, shank –dice y pone su rodilla para que no pueda llegar. Me estiro todo lo que puedo, pero el maldito es más largo que yo.

–Por favor, solo un mordisco, no he comido nada –insisto tratando de llegar. Justo entonces, Alby logra sacar a Minho y todos gritan felicitándolo. También lo hago y eso aturde a Newt lo suficiente para que de un último intento logre tomarle la mano y le dé un mordisco al sandwich. Sonrío victoriosa y él frunce el entrecejo molesto, pero cuando va a hablar Minho se acerca a nosotros y se deja caer a mi lado.

Está tan sudado que parece que acaba de salir del Laberinto, claro que su olor lo acompaña y siento que sandwich bailar en mi estómago.

–Vas a tener mucho trabajo, novata –me dice tocándose la espalda. Muy bien, ahora sí tengo nauseas.

–Ni sueñes que voy a hacerlo –suelto intentado apartarme– Menos con el hedor tienes… por favor… la porquería de Gally huele mejor.

Newt nos mira a ambos con curiosidad. Entonces Minho sonríe con suficiencia.

–¿Qué, no lo sabías, shank? Lin ahora es mi masajista personal –suelto una carcajada y lo empujo.

–Si claro, te encantaría ¿Verdad?

–No más que a ti.

Voy a golpearlo otra vez cuando se levanta y dice que va a buscar algo para comer. Solamente entonces me fijo en Newt y en que realmente parece molesto. Trato de sonreír y me pongo de pie,no sé si me dice algo, porque en un momento estoy otra vez junto a Minho; tendré que conseguirle otro sandwich para que se le vaya en enojo. Minho me pasa el brazo por los hombros y siento que voy a vomitar, trato de zafarme, pero claro que él no me deja, llegamos medio peleando, entonces me suelta, toma algo de la mesa y se va riendo mientras yo hago arcadas. Frypan me mira irónico, busco en lo que ya está preparado pero no encuentro nada para mi ni para Newt.

–¿Puedes hacer un sandwich de jamón y otro de queso solo? –le pido. Él asiente pero entonces me apunta con la espátula.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes tres? –pregunta. me quedó mirándolo confundida. Entonces hace un gesto en dirección a dónde estaba pero cuando giro no veo nada extraño, salvo a Newt festejando la pelea.

–No entiendo –insisto. Él le da un giro a los sandwich en la parilla y me mira como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero entonces niega y vuelve a la cocina.

–Para ser chica tienes el cerebro lleno de klunk, ¿lo sabes?

Me encojo de hombros, a veces estoy convencida de que Frypan se golpeó muy fuerte en la Caja. Tomo los sandwiches y me regreso con Newt, para ese momento están peleando Gally contra Tim… espero que dure al menos un par de segundos.

–¿Y Alby? –pregunto sentándome a su lado y escondiendo la mano en la espalda. Él señala a un lado y veo que está bebiendo algo con Ben, Nick y Adam. Gally lanza a Tim en cuanto dan la señal y el pobre termina comiendo tierra. Miro a Newt y le doy un empujón suave –¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Aunque Newt no es tan fornido y grande como Gally o Minho, es igualmente fuerte y estoy segura de que lo sacaría del círculo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Además, me encantaría que alguien le patee el culo a Gally y que no haya consecuencias. Él niega y sonríe con sorna.

–Nadie quiere pelear contra un cojo –dice. Asiento, no pensé en eso.

–Bueno… tal vez deberíamos intentarlo juntos –sonrío– la chica contra el cojo… aunque no sería justo para tí –me mira de reojo y hace una risita sorda, pero esconde el comentario detrás de un trago bastante largo. Me acerco un poco más a él y entonces saco el sandwich de mi espalda–. Después no puedes decir que no soy la mejor de todos estos shanks – Vuelvo a acomodarme y le doy un mordisco a mi propia comida.

Todo parece ir genial hasta que se hace realmente tarde. Deben ser como las dos de la madrugada, ya varios se fueron a dormir y estoy ayudando a Frypan a juntar todo para que él también pueda descansar aunque sea unas horas.

Entro al Homestead con en tablón que usamos de mesa cuando alguien más cierra la puerta detrás de mi.

–Fry, no es gracioso –digo, pero nadie me responde.

Escucho pasos y cuando me giro dos manos me atrapan y me ponen contra la pared. Hay muy poca luz y lo primero que me llega es el olor asqueroso de la bebida de Gally… siempre hay algún garlopo shank que bebe de más.

–¿Sabes algo, Marlene? –la voz de James me llega mezclada con el sonido pegajoso de cualquier ebrio–, no soy el único que está harto de que los Creadores jueguen con nosotros. Pero ninguno va a escucharnos, Gally ya intentó hablar con Nick, pero todos creen que está loco.

–Gally pasó por el Cambio –digo retorciéndome para soltarme–, tu eres el miertero demente ¡Suéltame!

Él clava los dedos en mis brazos al punto que, estoy segura, me está cortando la piel.

–Pero, si los demás no van a ayudarnos, nosotros tendremos que hacer el trabajo, como siempre.

Me suelta un brazo y me agarra por el cuello, trato de detenerlo pero es inútil, así que atino a lo único que puedo hacer: golpearlo por abajo. Lanzo un par de patadas pero ninguna da en el lugar correcto y comienzo a sentirme mareada por la falta de aire. Entonces escucho el ruido de la puerta.

–¿Lin, estás ahí? –es Fry. No puedo hablar y siento como los brazos pierden fuerza, pero con esfuerzo comienzo a golpear la pared detrás de mi. James cierra el agarre y comienzo a desesperarme, araño su brazo intentando pararlo, cuando logro dar con su cara me muerde la mano y siento la sangre mojarme la palma. Todo se nubla, y el ruido de la puerta se hace más fuerte, las voces se mezclan y alguien vuelve a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza.

–Lin –llama Alby– ¡Abre!

Los brazos me pesan a los lados pero hago un último esfuerzo y junto todo el aire que queda en mis pulmones. Por mi garganta pasa un grito lastimero y ahogado mezclado con un sollozo, logro repertirlo tres veces más antes de que James me lance al suelo. En el segundo antes de que se lance sobre mi otra vez logro tomar un poco de aire.

–¡ALBY! –aunque pongo todo mi esfuerzo mi voz no es más que un hilo agudo que apenas sale de mi boca. La mano de James vuelve a cerrarse en mi cuello, pero esta vez hago todo lo que está a mi escaso alcance. Me retuerzo, pataleo, trato de golpearlo, pero nada lo para. Escucho a los chicos peleando con la puerta, ya siquiera puedo mover las piernas. Me duele la cabeza y mi vista se oscurece; puedo oír la madera ceder al peso y cómo la puerta se rompe, las voces se mezclan en gritos e insultos pero estoy peleando por mantenerme consciente. Un ruido de metal hueco me sorprende y de pronto ya no siento la mano de James sobre mi cuello, así como tampoco siento mis piernas o el resto de mi cuerpo.

–Lin –veo varias figuras moverse por sobre mí, pero no logro distinguir ninguna– ¡Vayan por med-jacks, ya!

Un pitido remplaza cualquier otro sonido, pero al menos por un segundo, logro enfocar. Veo a Alby salir corriendo del Homestead, Frypan tiene una sartén en la mano y James está en el suelo frente a él, inconsciente. Ni siquiera sé si estoy respirando por mi cuenta. Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Nick frente a mi, dice algo, pero no logro escucharlo.

Después todo se vuelve negro y el pitido se va, no escucho absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo, que también resulta corto (de verdad, pensé que era más largo) ¿Que opinan?... en lo personal, creo que me quedó completamente mediocre y podría decir que me falta poco para odiarlo. No sé de donde saco ideas tan previsibles, la verdad me voy un poco de vergüenza, pero bueno... la historia está pensada así en mi cabeza.<p>

Espero que no lo odien tanto como yo. Espero sus críticas y opiniones, como siempre.

Un saludo a todos y disculpen mi mediocridad. Solo espero que lo siguiente quede mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

Me duele la cabeza, me cuesta tragar y siento el cuerpo frío y pesado. Trato de recordar qué pasó, y para mi sorpresa mi memoria parece funcionar más o menos bien. Recuerdo la mano de James tratando de ahogarme, los gritos de los chicos en la puerta, pero después solo tengo un remolino de voces e imágenes que no tiene sentido. Me muevo en la cama y mis brazos gimen de dolor, los dedos de James clavándose justo donde siento calor me explica el motivo.

–Pensé que por fin nos desaríamos a de tí –la voz de Clint me llega desde algún lugar y lentamente abro los ojos. Ambos chicos están al pie de la cama, sonriendo ampliamente. Les devuelvo el gesto e intento incorporarme, pero todavía estoy algo mareada. Jeff me atrapa y logra acomodarme para que me quede sentada en la cama.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunto tocándome la cabeza. Me duele de cuando James me lanzó al suelo. Veo que ambos chicos intercambian una mirada preocupados, seguramente temes que no recuerde nada– Después de que Fry y los demás lograron entrar.

Jeff ahoga una sonrisa.

–Cuando vieron qué pasaba Fry casi le parte una sartén en la cabeza a James –cuenta Clint.

–Alby fue por nosotros y Nick se quedó contigo. Nos diste un buen susto, shank, cuando llegamos prácticamente no respirabas –siguió Jeff–. Te subimos aquí e intentamos todo –cuando dice eso último siento un pequeño escalofrío.

–Si tuvieron que hacerme RCP miéntanme, por favor –digo escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos. Escucho a los dos reír, pero no sé qué pensar de eso.

–No tuvimos que llegar tan lejos –responde Clint–, aunque creo que algunos estuvieron un tanto decepcionados por eso. Cuando te subimos respirabas, y en poco tiempo ya lo hacías con normalidad.

–¿Y qué pasó con James?

–Está en el Slammer con una venda en la cabeza. Aunque seguramente Alby ya le dio su merecido sin que ninguno de nosotros se entere –ladee la cabeza confundida, Clint hizo una sonrisa de lado–. Estaba furioso, juro que nunca lo vi así.

–Ni a Minho, llegaron con nosotros y cuando te vio en el suelo tuvieron que pararlo entre tres para que no se lance sobre él.

–¿Llegaron? –pregunto.

–Él y Newt. Estábamos durmiendo cuando Alby se apareció corriendo y me dio una patada en la pierna; por cierto, gracias por eso. Nos gritó que James te había atacado en el Homestead, fuimos los primeros cuatro en llegar.

–Igualmente ya no importa. Van a desterrarlo hoy.

Siento un escalofrío cuando lo dicen y a pesar de lo que pasó, no puedo hacer más que sentir pena por él. Solamente habíamos tenido que llegar a eso en una ocasión, cuando Ed se volvió loco después de que lo picara un Griever y le robó un par de cuchillos a Winston. El destierro es incluso peor que la picadura, es un sentencia de muerte. Nadie nunca logró pasar una noche en el Laberinto. Fue el único cuerpo que los Grievers se llevaron, antes de que yo llegara Minho me contó que algunos corredores se habían quedado atrapados, a la mañana siguiente sus cuerpos estaban cerca de las puertas. Pero nunca encontramos el cadáver de Ed.

Los chicos se van para que pueda descansar. Vuelvo a acostarme en la cama y me quedo mirando el techo lo por que para mi es una eternidad. Me pican los brazos, pero hago todo lo posible para no rascarme, con cuidado me saco las vendas y veo los cuatro cortes, me da un tirón en el estómago de solo pensarlo.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y la cabeza de Minho se asoma. Sonrío confundida pero igualmente le hago un gesto para que pase.

–No sabía que era tu día libre.

–Will estaba mejor que yo esta mañana, además no pienso irme sabiendo que ese suckface todavía está aquí.

Trato de sonreír pero lo cierto es que todavía estoy bastante asustada. Los ojos de Minho caen en mi brazo y suspira molesto, casi como si sintiese culpa.

–Lo siento –por un segundo no sé qué decir, pero al parecer él tampoco terminó de hablar–. No puedo creer que te hayamos dejado sola cuando sabíamos lo que pasaba. Pensé que solamente era un montón de garlopa que Gally decía por el Cambio. Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiese ser tan estúpido para creerle...

–Ey, no es tu culpa –digo acercándome– ¿Quién iba a saber que James estaba jodidamente loco?

–Estoy disculpándome contigo, solamente tómalo y di gracias –dice frunciendo el ceño.

Me ayuda a levantarme y salimos del Homestead, solo basta que ponga un pie afuera para sentir cuarenta miradas sobre mi. Claro que con la remera de manga corta que tengo encima se ven las dos vendas de mis brazos, y la marca de mi cuello debe ser considerable. Miro a mi alrededor y caigo en cuenta de algo.

–¿Y Newt? –pregunto. El chico tiene el increíble talento para desaparecer. Además, creo que me molesta un poco que no se haya dignado a visitarme. Minho bufa y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué tan colada puedes estar con él? –me pregunta y mi estupefacción es tan grande que trastrabillo.

–¿Yo? ¿Te golpeaste otra vez con una de las paredes del Laberinto? No estoy colada con Newt… no estaría colada con ninguno de ustedes.

Él hace una mueca, entonces señala el Slammer.

–Está vigilando a James –dice de mala gana ¿Por qué garlopos estás de mal humor?

Llegamos a la cocina y Frypan me detiene antes de que pueda sentarme. Me mira de arriba abajo y como todos, se detiene en las dos heridas de mis brazos.

–La verdad no me arrepiento de arruinar mi mejor sartén con él. Te haré algo especial, pero solo por hoy –dice apuntandome con la espátula. Asiento y mientras vamos a la mesa me acerco a Minho.

–¿Pueden intentar matarme todos los días? –pregunto, él me lanza una sonrisa– intentarlo, no lograrlo.

Me siento en la misma mesa que Alby y Nick, ambos hacen exáctamente lo mismo que todo el resto del mundo y estoy comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Alby.

–Mejor, solo me duele un poco la garganta y me pican los brazos. Pero todo controlable.

A pesar de que intentan disimularlo, sé que todos me están mirando con pena y estoy empezando a sentirme entre abrumada y molesta. Nick me pregunta si ya hablé con Clint y Jeff de lo que va a pasar por la tarde, también me dice que Clint se encargará del destierro como Guardián de los med-jacks. Entonces mi mirada repara en Gally que está una mesas más a la derecha, pero nadie comenta algo respecto a él. Los chicos me dejaron toda la tarde libre, así que no tengo más que hacer que ir a caminar, supongo que cuando sea la hora de la cena podría ir a ayudar a Frypan. Por alguna razón que incluso yo desconozco termino cerca del Slammer, desde donde estoy puedo ver a Newt sentado contra la puerta.

–Por favor… Newt, no me hagan esto –gimoteaba James encerrado dentro–… estaba… juro no volver a hacerlo… no me lancé allí… por favor…

Newt le da un golpe tan fuerte a la puerta que incluso yo salto.

–¡Cierra la miertera boca! –le grita. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Me acerco un poco más y cuando me ve se pone de pie. Va hasta mi casi corriendo, me toma de los hombros y haciéndome girar comienza a empujarme lejos.

–¿Qué klunk estás haciendo aquí? Lo metemos al Slammer para que esté lejos de ti y tu vienes.

–Solamente estaba caminando, cálmate un poco.

Él suspira y se rasca la nuca, aunque nunca deja de fruncir el entrecejo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –termina preguntando. Igual que todos me lanza una mirada completa, pero en lugar de quedarse viendo las vendas en mis brazos él se fija en mi cuello. Bajo la cabeza e intento en vano esconder los brazos.

–Bien, solo que todos me miran como si fuese uno de los pobres cerditos de Winston –digo encogiéndome de hombros–. Me pone un tanto nerviosa.

Newt sonríe.

–Esos cerditos sí están jodidos –sin decir nada se saca el buzo que siempre usa y me lo deja en las manos–. Al menos así podrás disimular las vendas–dice y antes de que pueda responder se da media vuelta y se va de regreso, James está pateando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Si, lo sé, ¡Capítulo corto otra vez! pero si ponía los dos juntos me quedaba una cosa de más de 4000 palabras, me parecía absurdo. Prometo que, si me dan su opinión, vuelvo a subir antes de que termine el fin de semana. ¡Vamos, anímense a comentar! ¿Creen que está quedando demasiado largo? ¿Les aburre? ¡Este es el momento para decirlo y que pueda corregir el curso de las cosas!<p>

¡Comenten, opinen, critiquen! Todo será recibido.

Un saludo grande a todos y nos vemos pronto, esperemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Sólo faltan diez minutos para el cierre y veo a uno los chicos ir por el palo para el destierro. Trato de esconderme entre la multitud y aprovecho la capucha en la sudadera de Newt para pasar más desapercibida. Conmigo están Jeff y Minho, los demás tienen que cumplir su trabajo. Odio esto, lo odio profundamente. Más que la Caja, más que el primer día, más que tener que soportar a cada uno de los shanks durante el Cambio; el Destierro es lo peor. Porque nos condiciona a todos, todos somos igualmente partícipes y eso nos hace en parte culpables.

Will y Joseph traen a James atado de manos, él hace peso muerto, es claro que no tiene intenciones de colaborar. Veo a Nick mirar con tristeza todo a su alrededor, pero en cuanto los chicos dejan a James frente a él su rostro se endurece y su mirada se hace fría.

–Tu elegiste esto, James –dice y entonces Alby se acerca con el extremo del palo que tiene el collar–. Y tu castigo por intentar asesinar a Marlene es el Destierro.

Quiero gritar, pedir que se detengan. No quiero que ninguno de ellos cargue con el hecho de que están condenando a alguien a muerte. Nick pasa el collar y lo ajusta firmemente, entonces toma el palo y obliga a James a ponerse de pie de espadas al Claro.

–Nick… –la voz de James es apenas audible, su rostro está hinchado de tanto llorar, su nariz en un torrente acuoso– Nick, por favor… no me hagan esto… no…

–Sabes lo que hiciste, James. No podemos permitir algo así, todos hablamos, la decisión fue total –la voz de Nick sale sin emoción, como si no hiciese más que repetir un viejo discurso memorizado.

–¡Gally! –pide James desesperado, sus manos comienzan a temblar e intenta girarse para ver a quien era su amigo. Me voy hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda golpea con Minho, él me toma por el hombro –¡No, por favor! ¡NO!

–¡Guardianes! –grita Nick por sobre él– Tomen sus posiciones.

Uno a unos los diez Guardianes se colocan detrás de Nick mientras el palo se va haciendo más y más largo. Los gritos de James se cubren por el sonido de las puertas que comienzan a cerrarse.

–¡NO! Por favor ¡No lo entienden! ¡Juro no volver a hacerlo, por favor! ¡No!

–¡YA! –grita Nick y al mismo tiempo todos empujan. No quiero ver, así que giro la cabeza y escucho los gritos de James superar incluso el ruido de la piedra.

Se hace algo interminable, James grita y clava los pies en tierra intentando frenarse, pero son diez contra uno. Deja las piernas sueltas y cae de rodillas, sin embargo Nick lo obliga a ponerse de pie y siguen empujado. Grita todo lo que se le ocurre, pide piedad de la forma más desesperante que puedo imaginar.

–¡Esto no va parar! –grita– ¡Díselos Gally, todos vamos a morir y es su culpa! ¡Es uno de ellos, ella debería morir!

De un movimiento brusco Nick lo golpea en la nuca con la punta del palo haciendo que se ahogue y no pueda hablar.A las puertas les falta medio camino. Solamente quiero que todo termine de una vez, para bien o para mal, pero quiero que acabe. Trato de esconderme en mi misma, haciéndome más y más pequeña, pero cada grito solo parece remarcar el hecho de que estoy allí.

Con un último y violento empujón James entra al Laberinto y de un movimiento Nick desengancha el último extremo del palo para regresarlo adentro. Por un ínfimo segundo logra girar y ver todo el Claro, ver a los Guardianes y a todos los Habitantes. Se echa a correr en vano, las puertas se unen con un fuerte "boom" y los gritos de James se pierden tras las paredes del Laberinto. El eco del cierre se expande lentamente como el último sonido, mientras el silencio nos devora. No puedo hacer contacto visual con nadie; con pasos cansados y algunos tristes, todos comienzan a alejarse. Ignorando lo que hay a mi alrededor comienzo a caminar en dirección al bosque, creo que alguno de los chicos me llama, pero no presto atención.

Camino hasta el mismo lugar que de última vez, ahora oscuro y un poco escalofriante, pero igualmente seguro para mi. Me siento, me quito los zapatos y las medias, pero cuando estoy por quitarme el buzo por alguna razón me arrepiento y me dejo caer. No veo prácticamente nada, los troncos de los árboles se pierden con las copas en una gran silueta negra. Los gritos de James suenan en mi cabeza, no puedo creer que me sienta mal por ese Slinthead.

Me abrazo a mi misma, el buzo de Newt me queda un poco grande, así que puedo cubrirme las manos con las mangas. Huele a cesped, algo dulce y un dejo perdido de sudor, en resumen, huele a Newt. Tiene manchas que ya no salen y está remendado, pero ahora entiendo porqué le gusta, a pesar de todo sigue siendo cómodo.

Me quedo inmóvil mirando la nada. No quiero dormirme y acabar soñando con el destierro de James, así que me obligo a mantenerme despierta. No quiero ver el rostro desesperado y aterrado que tenía un segundo antes de que las puertas se cierren por completo.

–¿Lin? –abro los ojos pero no respondo. No quiero hablar con nadie– Lin… ¿Estás… ¡Miertera rama! ¡Marlene!

–Aquí –llamo sin entusiasmo. Escucho pasos irregulares y un momento después Newt aparece insultado a todo el bosque. Apenas puedo verlo por la oscuridad y él va lento para no patearme por accidente.

–Habla shank, no veo una garlopa y si te pateo no quiero que empieces a llorar –dice. Estiro la mano a mi derecha y tanteo el aire hasta dar con su pantalón, entonces tiro de él y lo escucho bufar cuando cae al suelo– ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estarías un poco más feliz... –sin decir una palabra me incorporo y le doy un buen golpe en el brazo– ¡Ey! ¿Estás loca?

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo estar feliz de lo que pasó?! –le espeto furiosa. Me siento impotente y decepcionada conmigo misma. Está tan oscuro que tengo que mirarlo por varios segundos para distinguirle el rostro, parece confundido, y no lo culpo, yo también lo estoy.

–Lin… intentó matarte –me dice suavemente, casi como si estuviese tratando con una demente.

–Y ahora es él quien está muerto –murmuro y siento sabor a metal en la boca. Me estiro las mangas solamente por hacer algo, me paso las manos por el pelo y miro el suelo, siquiera puedo verlo a la cara–. Odio esto, odio fingir que…

–Que no pasó nada –dice él y cuando vuelvo la cabeza su expresión es totalmente indiferente, pero hay un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Bajo la mirada y mis manos se entrelazan con el pasto a mi alrededor.

–Ni siquiera sé qué pensar –murmuro dejándome caer otra vez. Escucho que Newt hace lo mismo y cuando giro la cabeza veo que está justo a mi lado.

–Al menos sabes que te afecta –dice sin mirarme –. Lo preocupante es cuando ya ni siquiera sabes eso.

Lo miro por un momento intentando entender el el significado escondido de esa última frase. Él se pasa las manos por el rostro y deja salir un largo suspiro, casi puedo ver su pecho bajar varios centímetros.

–Todo sea por el orden –murmura de la misma manera que Nick, como si fuese un discurso viejo y memorizado, pero carente de verdadero sentido.

–¿Y si algún día no sabemos distinguirlo? –pregunto. Él gira la cabeza e intenta mirarme, pero yo estoy concentrada en la copa de los árboles–… no me siento lista para decidir sobre la vida de alguien más.

–¿Piensas que a nosotros sí? Ninguno está listo para una jodida decisión así, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer. Tenemos que cuidar de todos los que podamos y eso significa mantener el orden. Hay que aceptarlo, adaptarse, sobrevivir…

–¡Ya me sé el miertero discurso, Newt! –grito incorporándome– ¡Me lo repito todos los días cuando me levanto y recuerdo dónde estoy! ¡Estoy harta de sobrevivir! No tengo idea de cómo lo soportan ustedes, yo no hice nada y siento que acabo de asesinar a alguien.

–Nick bebe– responde con tanta tranquilidad que me deja pasmada. Se acuesta mirando el los árboles y parece que está contándome qué fue lo que comió–. Se encierra en la cocina con llave, las lanza por una ventana y bebe hasta quedarse dormido... Alby se encierra en la sala de mapas, no tengo idea qué hará allí, tampoco sé si quiero saberlo... Winston escoge algún animal, le pone nombre y le perdona la vida… Clint se va a las duchas y llora abajo del agua como por dos horas… –entonces se levanta, todo en él tiene una tranquilidad casi escalofriante, pero otra vez su voz es la que realmente lo delata. Nos quedamos en silencio en la oscuridad, siento una pregunta picar en mi lengua pero no sé si quiero escuchar la respuesta. Apenas alzo la vista, prácticamente no lo veo, pero se que está frente a mi– ¿Y tú? ¿Porqué te escondes en el bosque? –pregunta.

–Es el único lugar que siento normal –digo sin pensar. Escucho la risa sorda de Newt y bufo–. No lo sé, ¿bien? Pero desde aquí no pueden ver los muros y realmente parece un bosque… siento que es lo único que me mantiene atada a lo que hay afuera. Me hace pensar en un parque… me gustaría creer que alguna vez fue a uno.

Por un minuto no dice nada y llego a pensar que en realidad se fue sin que me diese cuenta.

–Eres una miertera sentimental, ¿sabías? –suelta de pronto y tengo que cubrirme la boca para no gritar del susto, en vez de eso comienzo a reír–¡Y ya no soporto no ver ni mi jodida nariz! Espera aquí, ya vengo.

Antes de que pueda decir algo Newt se levanta y se va, los pasos disparejos desaparecen un momento después. Me quedo sola en la oscuridad, no hay absolutamente nada que corte el silencio, y una pequeña brisa que se mueve entre los árboles. Sin embargo lo que sí baja es la temperatura, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para agradecer tener el buzo conmigo. Entonces pasa justamente lo que no quiero, me quedo dormida y mis sueños me devoran.

_Tengo a James sobre mi, pero esta vez no estamos en el Homestead, estamos en el medio del Claro y nadie hace nada por detenerlo. Grito el nombre de los chicos pidiendo ayuda, pero James me golpea la boca y dice que ninguno vendrá a ayudarme. Siento como tira de mi pelo y me obliga a levantar la cabeza, lo que veo me mata por dentro: Los están desterrando. En la puerta Oeste varios chicos lanzan a Minho, Nick y Frypan al Laberinto. Grito e intento ir por ellos, pero James vuelve a golpearme y me obliga a mirar en otra dirección. Alby y Newt están atado de pies y manos frente a mi, amordazados y arrodillados. James me suelta y se pone de pie, estoy demasiado lastimada para moverme. Él saca un cuchillo del cinturón y toma a Alby por la cabeza, entonces me apunta con una sonrisa deforme en su rostro._

_–Esto es tu culpa, Marlene. Tenemos que mantener el orden y proteger a todos los que podamos. Tu eres una amenaza y ellos te defendieron._

_Sin la más mínima duda pasa el cuchillo limpio por el cuello de Alby. Grito lo más fuerte que puedo, mientras veo el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo caer al suelo manchado de sangre. Newt llora en silencio, su cuerpo tiembla pero James no se hace esperar y le clava el mismo cuchillo en la espalda. Todo lo que puedo ver es su cuerpo cayendo hacia adelante._

_–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Lin? –dice con tono de burla mientras le da un puntapié al cuerpo de Newt– ¿A quien vas a pedirle ayuda? ¿A tus amigos los Creadores?_

Cuando parpadeo estoy en el bosque otra vez. Frente a mi hay un frasco con una pequeña llama adentro, seguramente es un trozo de cuerda empapado en alcohol. Todo mi cuerpo está en tenso y siento las mejillas húmedas, pero al menos no despierto gritando. Por un segundo que se hace eterno me quedo inmóvil mirando el fuego, hasta que de pronto siento una mano en mi espalda.

Me levanto de golpe y hago que Newt se caiga sentado detrás de mi. Por un momento me mira preocupado hasta que vuelve a fruncir el ceño como siempre y me lanza una inspección completa con la mirada.

–No es nada –me apuro a decir tratando de no hacer demasiado contacto visual. Él se encoge de hombros y entonces vuelve a levantarse, por alguna razón que desconozco trajo una mochila consigo. Rebusca algo dentro y entonces saca dos paquetes envueltos en papel de cocina, sonrío imaginando lo que son.

–Frypan dice que si no comes te lo mete él mismo por la garganta –comenta al tiempo que me lanza uno. Se sienta a mi lado usando un tronco como respaldo y comienza a comer, la verdad es que no tengo hambre y todavía me duele la garganta pero igualmente mordisqueo un poco para que Newt no diga nada–¿Qué pasaba esta vez? –pregunta sin mirarme.

–No importa –murmuro, no tengo el valor para decirle que vi como lo apuñalaban por la espalda. Él apenas alza las cejas y se esconde detrás de la botella de agua, logro contenerlo por diez segundos antes de hablar otra vez. Cuando termino Newt tiene la misma expresión que al principio. Termina su comida y solamente después de dar otro trago se digna a mirarme.

–Tienes una mente sangrientamente retorcida –dice. Y lo cierto que no sé si reírme o llorar. Envuelvo medio sandwich en el papel,y me quedo viendo el pequeño frasco, la luz apenas ilumina un círculo su alrededor, pero al menos puedo verle la cara a Newt– ¿No vas a volver con los demás, no?

Niego sin mirarlo, no quiero volver a dormirme y despertar gritando en medio de todos. Prefiero pasar esa noche en el bosque, tranquila y mañana podré seguir con mis deberes. Newt se estira para alcanzar la mochila y saca su bolsa de dormir, frunzo el entrecejo y a pesar de que me mira no parece dispuesto a darme una respuesta. Cuando mi cara de confusión es demasiado evidente él suspira dejando todo a un lado.

–No voy a dejarte sola después de lo que pasó –explica como si fuese obvio–. Sino ya me imagino mañana viniendo por ti para encontrarte colgada de un árbol. Usa mi bolsa, no encontré la tuya.

–Estoy bien –digo mostrándole su buzo.

Él se encoge de hombros y abre la bolsa por completo. Me acuesto en el suelo dándole la espalda, aunque sé que si tengo pesadillas va a despertarse de todas formas. Él tapa el frasco para que la llama se apague y se acuesta con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando la copa de los árboles. No necesito verlo para saberlo, siempre lo hace de la misma manera.

Me duermo tan rápida y profundamente que siquiera sé si sueño algo, pero la angustia y el miedo siguen corriendo en mi, igual que el frío. Al final, eso es lo que me despierta. Todo esta oscuro como la boca de un lobo ¿Porqué hace tanto frío? Me froto los brazos sin pensar y cuando toco las vendas hago una mueca.

Tantéo la nada hasta dar con la mochila de Newt y rebusco en la oscuridad algo para volver a encender el frasco, después de varios minutos por fin doy con un par de cerillas. La llama me ilumina el rostro, con cuidado dejo todo otra vez dónde lo encontré y me siento a divagar. Una parte de mi cabeza todavía quiere seguir durmiendo, sin pensar en nada particular me quedo quieta hasta el sueño me venza otra vez.

–Debería dejarte a que mueras congelada –escucho decir a Newt y cuando levanto la cabeza me choco con sus ojos. De dos movimientos sale del saco y me mira cansado, odio que tenga en sueño tan ligero. Abre la bolsa hasta convertirla en una manta, entonces me la lanza– Te dije que la uses.

–Pero…

–Calla y duerme, Lin, mañana es un día largo –dice casi de mala gana.

Aprieto los labios y contengo las ganas de golpearlo. Me pongo de pie todavía envuelta en la bolsa y me siento a su lado. Me acuesto y entonces paso mi brazo por sobre él para cubrirlo también.

Si Nick podía beber y Winston adoptar animales, yo también podía tener una forma de pasar por todo esto. No es por capricho que un montón de shanks (en los que me incluyo) dormimos fuera del Homestead; es porque de alguna forma, aunque sea mínima, nos sentimos acompañados… podemos ser tan antisociales o retraídos como querramos, pero al final todos dormimos en el mismo lugar. Y si mi forma era dormir cerca de alguien… Newt decidió venir aquí en primer lugar, lo siento si este no era su plan.

–Lin…

–Cállate –lo chito sin mirarlo. Lo escucho suspirar y tengo sensación de que se está armando de toda la paciencia posible. Él se gira así que quedamos los dos mirando hacia la derecha, pero como soy un poco más baja su cabeza queda por encima de la mía. Siento su aliento en mi nuca y un calor agradable en la espalda. Es raro no dormir con todos los ronquidos y murmullos, pero al menos por una noche puedo apreciar el silencio. La llama del frasco se apaga mientras se queda sin oxígeno. Y es entonces, solo por un segundo, justo antes de cerrar los ojos todas las cosas parecen acomodarse y solamente entonces puedo dormir.

* * *

><p>Si, lo sé. Llegó la cursilada del siglo. Tengo la sensación de que me faltaría algo, no sé que... pero me falta algo para bajar un poco el azúcar de todo esto. Dioses, lo releo y me parece demasiado... muy junto... pero bueno, solamente espero que les guste.<p>

¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Me desvié un poco, verdad? le tengo tan poca fe a este capítulo, tan poca... pero eso solamente pueden decirmelo ustedes. ¿Qué opinan del Destierro? ¿Quedó bien? (Aquí entre nos tuve que leer dos veces el de Ben para entender cómo funciona el tema del Palo)

¡Comenten, Critiquen, Opinen! ¿Vieron que subí mas o menos rápido? Bueno, sigan comentando y seguirá así.

Un saludo muy grande a todos. Si tienen alguna pregunta o algo no duden dejarla en las reviews.

¡Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

–¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo le haces esto a un zapato?–sonrío mientras reviso una de las zapatillas de Minho. El agujero en la suela es suficientemente grande para que entren dos de mis dedos. La goma está derretida y pegajosa, y la media negra como el carbón, aunque por suerte su pie no sufrió ningún problema.

–Eso pasa cuando algún Slinthead olvida cubrir las brasas de la fogata y deja que se dispersen– dice. Trato de contener la risa, mientras recuerdo el grito que dio cuando la suela se le derretía al caminar. Reviso la planta de su pie pero la piel está apenas enrojecida.

–Pues tienes suerte –digo incorporándome y poniendo una mano en su hombro–, no tienes nada. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de tus zapatillas… hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero… no sobrevivieron. Lo siento– Minho sonríe y baja de la cama, las puertas todavía no abrieron así que si se apresura podrá ocupar su lugar–. Si llega a molestarte regresa, ¿si? No te quiero aquí llorando porque te despellejaste toda la planta– Él asiente pero sé que no me está prestando atención, seguramente está haciendo memoria, intentando pensar si tiene un par de zapatillas de remplazo– Minho…

–Si, si… no te preocupes...

–Minho, es serio, ¿me escuchaste, verdad? –El ruido de las puertas cubre cualquier cosa y él maldice por lo bajo. Me intenta esquivar pero me planto en la puerta y no lo dejo pasar– No te voy a dejar ir si no me repites todo lo que dije.

–No tengo tiempo para discutir, shank–dice y tomándome de los codos me levanta al vuelo, como si moverme fuese tan fácil como levantar un tablón–. Nos vemos.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo, me deja un beso y se va.

Por todo un minuto me quedo totalmente inmóvil, hasta que mi cerebro hace cortocircuito y me apoyo en la pared tratando de entender qué acaba de pasar. Me dejo caer hasta el suelo, creo que en realidad estoy demasiado sorprendida, casi impactada. Nada de emoción, ni "mariposas" o algo semejante... por favor, es Minho... estoy segura de que eso es lo que más me impresiona. Escucho el ruido de la escalera y Clint se aparece, me mira confundido y pasa la mano frente a mi varias veces.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunta poniéndose en cuclillas. Parpadeo un par de veces para volver a la realidad y trato de hacer un sonrisa despreocupada.

–Claro –en un segundo estoy de pie tratando de parecer una persona normal –. Ey, le prometí a Fry que lo ayudaría con algunas cosas ¿Puedes cubrirme? ¿Si? Gracias, Clint.

No espero que me responda y salgo bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Técnicamente no dije nada que no sea cierto... estaría con Frypan, solo que no lo ayudaría exactamente. Golpeo un par de veces y entro sin que me dé permiso, él apenas se gira pero cuando me ve sentarme en el taburete de siempre vuelve a su trabajo. Me quedo ahí cinco minutos en silencio, pensando, hasta que al final Frypan suspira y clava el cuchillo en la tabla.

–¿Porqué cada vez que vienes aquí haces lo mismo? ¡Habla de una vez, suckface!

Las palabras me salen atropelladas y nerviosas, y cuando termino no sé si realmente entendió cual es mi problema. Fry está apoyado en la mesada, cruzado de brazos y mirándome como si fuese un alienígena que acaba de aparecer en su cocina.

–¿Y cual es el problema? –suspiro resignada. Hombres.

–¿Prestaste atención a algo de lo que dije o estabas pensando en el almuerzo otra vez? –pregunto molesta, él asiente y se encoge de hombros.

–Sigo sin ver el problema. Y todavía me pregunto por qué vienes a contarme estas cosas.

–Porque eres el único que me escucha.

Él niega divertido.

–¿Por qué te preocupas? sabes que Minho es un maldito impulsivo, seguramente para cuando regrese siquiera lo recordará. Y fue solo un beso, Lin, ni siquiera algo serio.

Hago una mueca, a veces creo que Fry no entiende nada que no hable sobre comida. Despidiéndome salgo otra vez y me decido a ir con Zart. Hay que preparar el suelo para la próxima siembra. Cuando marcan las seis de la tarde tengo tierra hasta en lugares que siquiera puedo nombrar, pero al menos no vuelvo a pensar en eso. Zart me deja ir y voy directo a las duchas después de buscar algo de ropa.

Estoy un buen rato para quitarme toda la mugre del pelo pero finalmente termino y cierro la ducha. Tanteo hasta dar con la toalla sin salir y me envuelvo en ella a toda velocidad. Siempre prefiero bañarme temprano para evitar cualquier inconveniente, pero no soportaba estar tan sucia un solo segundo más. Salgo acomodándome el pelo y mirando el suelo para no patinar, solamente logro hacer tres pasos antes de chocar con alguien. Por esto nunca me baño por la tarde.

Contengo la respiración cuando siento dos manos tomarme por los hombros. Lo peor es que choqué y quedé de espaldas, así que no puedo ver a quien golpeé. Trato de calmarme y que no sea demasiado obvio mi nivel de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

–Cuidado –me dice una voz y reconozco ese acento en el acto. Es Newt.

Estoy recargada en él, así que me espalda choca con su pecho. Me quedo completamente inmóvil por casi un segundo, no quiero girar y tener que enfrentarlo, tampoco quiero que él me vea así. Apenas bajo los ojos para asegurarme de que la toalla sigue en su lugar… tal vez pueda pedirle una bata a los creadores. Basta, tengo que comportarme, es una situación que podía ocurrir, no puedo actuar como una miertera niña.

Me enderezo y me vuelvo tranquila, aunque claro, mi mente sigue siendo la de una chica de diecisiete años (al menos creo que esa es mi edad), por supuesto que puede divagar un poco. Trato de no pensar que Newt está frente a mi con una simple toalla atada a la cintura, y en realidad me enfoco en asegurarme que la mía esté bien sujeta. Por favor, no hay nada que no haya visto antes, después de todo, cuando se lastimó la pierna lo vi en calzoncillos.

–Seguro –digo tratando de hacer una sonrisa y no mirarlo a los ojos. Siquiera quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que me esté mirando de la misma forma que yo a él.

–¿Lin? – ¿Qué todos decidieron ducharse en el mismo garlopo momento? Por la puerta de las vestidores se asoma Alby, y sus hombros me dicen que también está descambiado. Mi sonrisa se vuelve más grande y estática.

–Creo que elegimos el mejor momento para venir –siento un revoltijo en el estómago terrible, y cuando la cabeza de Minho se asoma por sobre la de Alby agradezco al cielo tener la piel tan oscura, al menos así puedo disimular que seguramente estoy roja como una manzana.

–Cierra la boca, shank –dice Alby empujándolo para dentro.

–¿Está Lin? entonces vuelvo más tarde –escucho decir a Nick ¡¿Qué garlopos le pasa a los hombres?!

Sigo estática a dos escasos centímetros de Newt, pero cuando alzo la vista me doy cuenta de que no me está mirando, sino que tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo y solamente los levanta cuando me muevo. Me aparto y sin decir una palabra sigo camino, cuando entro al vestidor Alby está en la puerta también con una toalla a la cintura.

Me meto en el compartimento tan rápido como puedo, intentando obviar todo a mi alrededor (más que nada el hecho de que Minho se estaba descambiando). Solamente cuando desparezco dentro me apoyo sobre la pared y me dejo caer hasta el suelo. Siento un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda. ¿Porqué quise bañarme? Simplemente era tierra, no sería nada si esperaba un poco y me duchaba… no lo sé… a las tres de la madrugada mientras cumplía mi turno. Pero no.

Me cambio rápido, pero me doy cuenta de que me olvidé los zapatos… genial, simplemente genial. Tomo el buzo de Newt y salgo descalza, maldiciendome a mi, a los baños, a la siembra, los Creadores y seguramente a todo lo que en ese momento se me cruce por la cabeza.

Doy cinco pasos, literalmente, cinco pasos fuera del baño y piso un trozo de roca en el suelo. El resultado: no solamente me caigo porque pierdo el equilibrio, sino que además me corto el pie.

–¡¿Algo más?! –exclamo mirando a la nada. El ardor me ataca en un segundo y para colmo me ensucié las manos, así que no puedo ver qué tan malo es. Intento ponerme de pie, pero el corte va desde un poco más arriba del talón hasta el pulgar, en diagonal, no tengo forma de apoyar sin que la herida toque la tierra.

–¿Problemas, novata?

Giro la cabeza y veo a Minho apoyado en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa de suficiencia cruza su rostro. El pelo todavía le chorrea agua.

–No, solamente quise tirarme inesperadamente a contemplar el Claro.

–Entonces no te molesto.

Como es de esperar pasa junto a mi y siquiera me mira por el rabillo del ojo, a veces me asombra el nivel de orgullo y desinterés que tiene por los demás. Suspiro, puedo esperar a que alguien más aparezca y se ofrezca a ayudarme, pero casi en respuesta una nueva corriente de ardor y dolor me obliga a hacer una mueca.

–Minho –llamo. Él se vuelve y su sonrisa victoriosa es tan grande que tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo– ¿Podrías ayudarme?

–¿Ves? seguro que no te fue tan difícil.

Me siento y me sujeto dispuesta a ponerme de pie, pero él pasa un brazo por mis rodillas y de un movimiento me levanta al vuelo.

–Bueno, esto también funciona –murmuro.

Cuando entro a la enfermería Jeff me mira entre escandalizado, atónito y demandante de la explicación más larga y detallada de mi vida. Minho me deja en la camilla y después de decirle gracias me guiña el ojo y se va. Solamente entonces me doy cuenta de que me falta algo.

–¡Minho! –repito y él se asoma por la puerta–. Dejé el buzo de Newt en el baño ¿Puedes ir a buscármelo? Por favor, si él lo encuentra no va a dármelo nunca más.

–¿Parezco tu miertera mula? Tengo otras cosas que hacer, novata –contesta y a pesar de su tranquilidad creo que en realidad algo le molestó, así que prefiero cerrar la boca y dejar que se vaya.

Nunca creí que un interrogatorio sería tan tortuoso y desesperante hasta que me quedé a solas con Jeff. Mientras me limpiaba las manos y me vendaba el pie por poco no me preguntó de qué color era la toalla que estaba usando Alby en el baño.

–Solamente quiero saber qué paso– se excusa mientras me ayuda a bajar la escalera. Lo miro molesta y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

–Prometo que les pediré una cámara a los Creadores y me aseguraré de grabar la próxima vez.

–Ey, no es una mala idea –responde y por eso se gana un golpe en la nuca. Cuando llegamos al comedor voy medio saltando medio cojeando hasta la mesa de los chicos y veo que Newt tiene su buzo puesto.

–¿Qué te pasó? –me pregunta Alby al verme llegar, sonrío y sosteniéndome de él me siento a su lado.

–Tenía celos de Newt, así que decidí unirme al club de los cojos –respondo, sin embargo ambos me lanzan una mirada de pocos amigos–. Olvidé llevar zapatos cuando fui a ducharme y al salir me corté con una roca en el suelo. No es nada.

Newt me acaricia la cabeza como si fuese un perro.

–A veces me das pena, Lin.

–Cierra la boca y devuelveme mi buzo –digo tomándolo de la manga.

–¿Tuyo? –pregunta él con incredulidad– Ve a pedir ropa a los Creadores, Slinthead.

Cuando nos vamos a dormir sigo solamente con mi remera, así que me meto en el saco de dormir y me quedo mirando el cielo oscuro. A mi izquierda puedo ver a Nick con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y un poco más allá a Alby terminando de acomodar su ropa para hacer una almohada. A mi derecha Newt se acuesta con las manos en la nuca. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, prefiero que se lo que quede un par de días, al menos así recuperará su olor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nuevo mes, nuevo novicio. A veces me sorprendo de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo en este lugar. Esta vez siquiera puedo ir porque tengo que curar a uno de los compañeros de Winston. Además la Caja está llegando tarde, es casi mediodía cuando la alarma deja de sonar.

–Muy bien, todo listo, Mike –digo con una sonrisa mientras corto el hilo. Él sonríe, y agradeciéndome sale mirándose la mano con sorpresa, como si no pudiese creer lo bien que quedó.

Mientras acomodo las cosas, desinfecto las agujas y me quito la sangre de las manos me doy cuenta de que quizá Frypan tenía razón con respecto a Minho. No me ha dicho nada por lo que pasó, pero tampoco se ha comportado diferente, tal vez simplemente soy yo que siempre exagero las cosas. Salgo y en el pie de la escalera me encuentro con Newt, tiene un plato en la mano.

–Pensé que tenías más trabajo –dice. Está sucio de pies a cabeza, seguramente estuvo con los constructores ayudando con las nuevas zanjas para el abono –¿Cómo está Mike?

–Cinco puntos en la palma, no era tanto –respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

–¿Y tu pie?

–Bien, aunque me quedará cicatriz.

Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, aunque en realidad ya no hay nadie y Newt me cuenta sobre el novicio. Al parecer tiene unos dieciséis y se llama Stan.

–Será al primero que lleves a la ventana, ¿Verdad? – él asiente taciturno, la idea le desagrada en todos los posibles sentidos, pero si Nick se lo pidió específicamente a él, no tiene más remedio que hacerlo– ¿Quieres que vaya? Así si el shank se desmaya no estarás solo para cargarlo.

Él hace una sonrisa fugaz, pero enseguida su expresión se vuelve seria y preocupada. Creo que mi cara habla por sí sola porque él suspira y se rasca la nuca.

–No podemos hablar de eso, Lin –dice casi en un susurro, como si alguien pudiese escucharnos en el comedor completamente vacío.

–Claro, y yo tengo que soportar cada miertera asamblea para que cuando algo ocurre de verdad no puedan decírmelo.

Él me da una sonrisa amarga.

–Hoy no estoy para discusiones, shank, confórmate con que puedes saber un poco más que los demás. Yo desearía no enterarme ni de la mitad.

Entonces se pone de pie y se va con un humor de perros. Frypan se asoma por la puerta y me mira confundido… así que sí había alguien escuchando. Me hace un gesto y apunta a Newt con la espátula, pero solamente puedo encogerme de hombros y terminar mi comida.

A las cinco voy a ayudar a los constructores y como Gally es su Guardián tengo que mentalizarme para ser lo más monosilábica y paciente posible. Me limito a pedir una pala y preguntar dónde debo cavar, en estos momento me pregunto por qué Winston no necesitará ayuda. De pronto escucho algo que me llama la atención.

–¿Entonces es cierto? –pregunta uno de los chicos, no llego a distinguir quién– ¿Están apareciendo de día?

–No puedo hablar, Shank –dice Gally entre murmullos–. Ni siquiera todos los guardianes saben de esto.

–¿Tu crees que tenga algo que ver con ella?

Para ese momento mi simulación de cavar ya es patética, pero me está importando muy poco si los huertos de Zart tendrán suficiente abono.

–No tengo idea, ya te dije: Solamente la vi con los Creadores,no sé qué es lo que hacía, pero hablaba como si fuese uno de ellos.

Siento un escozor en el pecho que me impide seguir, apoyo la pala en la tierra mientras mi cabeza trata de no explotar en una crisis cerebral. No me lo permito, al menos no ahora, así que agarro la pala con más fuerza que antes y comienzo a lanzar tierra en dirección a Gally, tratando de hacerle entender que debería cuidarse de dónde habla.

–¡Ey, Slinthead! ¿Qué klunk estás haciendo? –grita asomándose al pozo.

–Cavar –respondo sin mirarlo, si lo hago voy a volarle la cabeza con la pala, haya trabajado con los Creadores o no–. Deberías estar haciendo lo mismo si queremos tener esto listo para mañana.

Escucho cómo salta dentro del pozo y me quita la pala de un tirón.

–Escúchame bien, Suckface, si no fuese por Nick y los demás hace tiempo que me habría asegurado de ponerte en tu lugar. Nunca fuiste una de nosotros y no tengo idea qué relación tienes con los Creadores, pero no tendrías que estar aquí, todos creemos lo mismo.

No entiendo porqué se esforzó tanto en enfatizar la palabra "todos", como si quisiese hacerme ver algo que está frente a mi.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Todavía crees que alguien en este lugar realmente te quiere aquí? Lo único que has hecho fue traer problemas, y no soy el primero en decirlo, solamente soy el primero en confirmarlo. Tu nos vas a condenar a todos, solamente espero que los demás se den cuenta antes de que sea tarde. Haría algo por mi mismo, pero con tu "suerte" terminaría en el mismo lugar que James… él fue el primero y es tu culpa. Ahora mueve tu trasero y vuelve a trabajar.

Cuando termino otra vez estoy totalmente sucia, pero esperaré a la noche para lavarme. Me voy a la parte trasera del Homestead y me acuesto mirando el cielo. Quiero alejar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza por un momento. me incorporo y me quedo mirando lo que hay a mi alrededor, entonces veo que por la puerta Norte aparece Minho.

Le hago un gesto pensando que puede verme, pero no más de entrar se deja caer y se queda allí tendido en la entrada. Espero un momento… tal vez solamente está recuperando el aliento, pero no pasa nada. Alzo el cuello intentado verlo mejor, cuento hasta cinco... diez... quince... él sigue sin moverse.

–¡JEFF! –grito poniéndome de pie– ¡CLINT!

* * *

><p>Bueno, si tengo que hablar por la cantidad de comentarios del capítulo anterior creo que quedó totalmente claro que lo mío no son las escenas "tiernas". Bueno, más allá de eso, ¿Qué les parece el cap de hoy? Para aquellos que no lo sepan, solamente voy a decir que me gusta mezclar y complicar mucho las cosas antes de que se aclaren... créanme cuando les digo que nunca van a saber qué esperar de mi.<p>

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, espero que les guste y como siempre ¡Comenten, critiquen, opinen! Todo será leído y sus preguntas o sugerencias respondidas y aplicadas.

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

No espero a que alguien me responda, solo me lanzo a correr. Veo a un par de chicos dejar sus cosas y correr en la misma dirección, cuando llego Walt y Alex lo está ayudando a incorporarse. Parece que acaba de correr la peor maratón de su vida, en la mano tiene el cuchillo que siempre lleva consigo.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto pero Minho me niega con la cabeza mientras intenta recuperar aire. Los chicos lo cargan uno de cada brazo y medio arrastrando lo llevan al Homestead. En la puerta me cruzo con Jeff y Clint, los miro molesta a ambos y sin decir una palabra subo de dos en dos la escalera.

Minho tarda casi diez minutos en recuperarse, antes de poder hablar toma dos botellas de agua casi sin respirar y se tira una tercera encima. Nick y Newt llegan cuando está por la segunda y mientras reviso su ritmo cardíaco él empieza a hablar.

–Llevo dos horas intentando escapar de un miertero Griever –dice todavía jadeando.

–¿Lo trajiste hasta aquí? –pregunta Nick entre incrédulo y preocupado, Minho se pasa una mano por el pelo y lo mira hastiado.

–Seguro, y soy el más grande Slintehead de todo este lugar. ¡Claro que no, Suckface!

–¿Puedes discutir esto después? –pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo– él no irá a ningún lado y ahora realmente necesita descansar. Afuera, los dos.

–Lin, no es momento para que…

–¡No es momento para nada! –le espeto a Nick molesta. Este es mi lugar de trabajo, estoy harta de que todos se paseen por aquí como si nada– Si en este momento un Griever está comiendose a alguien, él no puede hacer nada y necesita descansar. Se van los dos, ¡Ahora!

Medio a empujones los saco del cuarto y cierro la puerta detrás de mi. Desde la cama Minho me mira como si me hubiese vuelto completamente loca.

–¿Qué garlopos te pasa? –me pregunta. Suspiro y me paso las manos por el pelo. Seguramente les deberé un disculpa a esos dos además de tener que soportar sus gritos por un rato.

–Nada –digo negando. Creo que entre mi pequeño encuentro con Gally y el creer que algo le había pasado mis nervios están un poco desechos. Sacudo la cabeza alejando los problemas y trato de parecer tranquila.

Vuelvo junto a él y le tomo el pulso otra vez, todavía está alto, es extraño, ya debería haberse normalizado considerando que hace rato dejó de correr.

–¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? –le pregunto sin mirarlo directamente. Sus ojos escapan a mi y por primera vez lo veo casi avergonzado, como si no quisiese ni mencionar lo que pasó. Mira por la ventana hasta el Laberinto y suspira.

–Casi me pican –admite. Su voz sale baja y un tanto ronca, una sonrisa irónica aparece en su rostro y me mira por un momento–. Todavía puedo escuchar ese sonido detrás de mi… pensé que estaba jodido.

Me siento a su lado y pongo una mano en su hombro. Me esfuerzo a parecer tranquila aunque la idea de que algo así pueda pasarle me aterra por completo. Lo obligo a quedarse en cama hasta la cena y cuando le digo que podía traerle la comida de pronto parece muy cómodo con la situación.

Un momento antes de la cena Alby se aparece en el cuarto. Salgo para dejarlos hablar tranquilos y me quedo recargada en la pared por un momento. Sorbo por la nariz e intento lo mejor que puedo contener las ganas de llorar. Detesto esto, convivir con el miedo de que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos puede morir… de que yo puedo morir. Pero lo que más odio es sentirme impotente, pensar que si algo sucede, no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando Alby sale bajamos juntos a comer, bueno, en realidad yo solamente tengo que buscar los platos.

–Mañana tengo el día libre, así que tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer –me dice antes de que me vaya de regreso al Homestead. Lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero él sigue camino y se va a sentar con los demás corredores. Mientras subo escucho voces arriba y cuando abro la puerta encuentro a Nick hablando con Minho.

Mi expresión no es la mejor, pero Nick se encoge de hombros como si esperase que le lance el plato de comida y no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. No necesito decir nada para que entienda lo que quiero. Algo curioso de Nick es que a pesar de es el líder y tiene que demostrar algo de autoridad, pocas veces no tiene tiempo para una sonrisa. Justo antes de salir me regala una que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente, si tengo que estar "coloda" con alguno de los chicos, escojo a Nick.

–No puede ser –escucho decir a Minho y cuando lo miro siento la cara arder. El hace una sonrisa socarrona y se cruza de brazos–. Newt va a ponerse celoso.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunto verdaderamente confundida, ¿qué tiene que ver Newt en todo esto? El solamente vuelve a sonreír.

–Igual no se de qué me preocupo, después de todo, estas enamorada de mí.

Trato de reír, aunque siento cierto nerviosismo en mi espalda, como una pequeña comezón generalizada.

Minho se niega a dormir aquí, creo que es alérgico a las enfermerías. Salgo con él, ya parece mucho mejor pero puedo ver que todavía está un poco nervioso.

–¿Vas a ir mañana? –pregunto.

–Claro que si, novata –me responde casi como si fuese una tonta. Frunzo el entrecejo, después de algo así yo me plantearía seriamente volver a pisar el Laberinto en mi vida.

Despierto cuando Alby me llama, es muy temprano, las puertas todavía no abrieron y ni siquiera salió el sol. La gran mayoría duerme, así que todo está cubierto por ronquidos, murmullos en sueños y extremidades, excepto por un espacio a mi derecha a unos dos o tres metros. Me restrego la cara para despertarme y me pongo de pié, todavía estoy un poco mareada por el sueño. Alby comienza a caminar en dirección al Homestead y me pregunto qué es lo que quiere que hagamos. Lo sigo sin hablar, cuando pasamos cerca del baño escucho el ruido del agua y siento un tirón nervioso en el estómago.

Llegamos hasta la parte trasera y Alby abre la puerta del armario de suministros. Hay pocos lugares con cerradura (por ejemplo, la sala de medicamentos) y solamente algunos tienen un juego de unas pocas llaves, ni hablar de uno completo. Alby corre varias cajas del fondo y puedo ver una trampilla en el suelo, ¿tenemos un sótano?

Abre la puerta y mientras la nube de polvo baja me hace pasar, está tan oscuro que apenas puedo lo que hay frente a mi. Él tira de una cuerda y una bombilla hace contacto, cuando la habitación se ilumina me quedo atónita. Hay cajas con cuchillos, arcos, machetes... suficientes para que todos en el Claro estén armados.

–¿Qué garlopos...

–Nadie sabe de esto, Lin –me dice Alby con seriedad–. Y la idea es que se mantenga así.

–¿Y porqué me lo muestras?

–Estuve hablando con Nick y después de lo que paso con James creemos lo mismo. Tienes que aprender a defenderte por ti misma, de verdad.

–Y entonces...

–Escoge una –dice mirando la habitación– Voy a enseñarte un par de cosas.

Por un momento vuelvo la mirada a las cajas, pero doy un paso hacia atrás y una risa nerviosa me traiciona.

–Creo que están exagerando.

–Me gustaría pensar que si, shank, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. No creas que no sé qué pasó con Gally ayer.

Suspiro molesta y me rasco la nuca.

–No fue nada… sabes que Gally siempre habla de más…

–¿Y James? Él también hablaba de más. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya van dos veces que te amenazan de muerte y te callas ¡Hablas de cada miertera idiotez y no dices lo importante! –no digo nada, ni siquiera me muevo, solamente mantengo la cabeza en alto y no aparto la vista de Alby. Pasa casi un minuto hasta que finalmente suspira y se acerca a mi–. Escucha, sé mejor que cualquiera aquí que puedes defenderte sola, confío en ti, pero necesito saber que puedes soportar lo que pueda venir.

Solamente entonces bajo la mirada a las cajas y tomo un par de cuchillos, son parecidos a los que Minho usa en el Laberinto. Junto a él hay un machete que también llama mi atención.

–¿No tienes ballestas? –pregunto, Alby me desordena el pelo y me sonríe. Yo termino tomando los cuchillos y el machete mientras que él busca un par de fechas y un arco. Se calza todo al hombro con tanta naturalidad que lo miro perpleja.

–¿Qué crees que hago en mis días libres, shank? –pregunta al ver mi cara de consternación.

–Claro, pensar que descansabas era un estupidez.

El sonido de las puertas nos interrumpe y por un momento siento un escalofrío atacar mi cuerpo. Miro hacia arriba, pensando que ese mismo instante Minho debe estar mentiéndose en su corredor… y yo ni siquiera me despedí. Alby me rodea de los hombros.

–Va a estar bien –dice. Apenas asiento y entonces los dos salimos.

Cinco minutos después estoy caminando por el bosque,alejándonos lo más que podemos del Homestead y la zona de trabajo. Mientras más nos internamos, veo que Alby hablaba en serio sobre sus prácticas, los árboles tienen varios cortes en el tronco y hay lugares en donde simplemente faltan trozos de corteza.

–¿Hace cuánto que haces esto? –pregunto. Él apenas me mira por sobre su hombro.

–Desde que llegué.

Las siguiente dos horas me la paso lanzando cuchillos, o al menos eso intento. No es que Alby sea malo enseñando, el problema es que literalmente soy un asco y él no tiene demasiada paciencia. Cada vez que intenta explicarme y lanza un par de veces, todos los cuchillos dan en el blanco sin problema, o con suerte si logro que la hoja revote en el tronco.

–¿No puedo rendirme? –pregunto cuando ya me duele el brazo de lanzar– Esto no es para mi, el cuchillo más grande que usé en mi vida fue un bisturí.

Alby me mira sentado en el suelo, clavo los cuchillos en la tierra y me dejo caer sobándome el brazo.

–Renuncié cuando casi le das al árbol que está detrás tuyo. Vamos, arriba shank, veamos si no eres tan mala con el machete…

Claro que lo soy. En menos de cinco minutos Alby logra desarmarme unas siete veces y yo no logro hace tres movimiento seguidos. Cuando por fin se da por vencido, no sé si está molesto o simplemente desespcionado.

–Realmente das asco –dice dejándose caer a mi lado. Estoy sudada hasta la médula y él apenas si entró en calor. Suspiro molesta y me paso las manos por el pelo. No me gusta fallar, no me gusta sentirme torpe o inútil y esto ya es humillante.

–Esto no tiene sentido, Alby. No sé tu, pero yo me voy a dar un baño –anuncio incorporándome. Él me para por la pierna y se pone de pie.

–Todavía no terminamos.

–Creo que no lo notaste, pero soy un desastre. Más de la mitad de los chicos me dobla en tamaño, si tengo que defenderme de alguno de ellos, no tengo oportunidad.

Pero por supuesto que no va a dejarme ir. La siguiente (y por suerte última) hora la paso peleando a mano limpia con él. En realidad la idea es que solamente tengo que sacarlo del círculo, como hacen los chico entre sí en cada fiesta (Alby marcó una arena en la tierra con los cuchillos), pero está claro que es una misión imposible. Él venció a cuatro shanks al hilo (uno de ellos es el segundo mejor corredor) y pretende que yo logre hacer algo… seguramente comió del guiso de Frypan antes de despertarme.

No deja pasar una sola oportunidad para que termine en el suelo, pero a diferencia de las otra veces, ahora parece más dispuesto a enseñarme. Me muestra algunas formas para derribar a alguien sin importar su tamaño, además de unos cuantos golpes. Cuando terminamos no hay lugar del cuerpo que no me duela, solamente espero a que los moretones no aparezcan demasiado rápido.

–Deja de llorar, shank, mañana lo harás otra vez –me dice mientras caminamos de regreso al Homestead. Guardamos todo en el sótano como si nadie hubiese entrado y después nos vamos directo a las mesas, ya es mediodía y estoy muriendo de hambre.

Nos sentamos juntos, creo que el haber avanzado aunque sea "algo" lo puso de buen humor. La espalda me está matando, pero considerando que me caí unas veinte o veinticinco veces, no me sorprende. De pronto alguien pone las manos en mis hombros y tengo que contener la respiración para no chillar. Cualquiera me diría que soy una miertera llorona.

–¿Y, cómo fue? –pregunta Nick sentándose a mi lado.

–Es terrible –contesta Alby por sobre mi. Lo miro molesta pero no sé a quién engaño–. No duraría dos segundos si fuese una pelea de verdad.

Entonces le doy un empujón.

–Cierra la boca –farfullo, pero enseguida me encojo de hombros y suspirando me apoyo en la mesa.

Nick me mira con una sonrisa compasiva.

–Si no te mata antes, pronto podrás sostenerle una pelea a cualquiera.

Alby deja salir una risa socarrona, pero no le hago caso, estoy demasiado cansada. Los dejo hablando sobre algo que siquiera me digno a escuchar y me voy a la enfermería para revisarme. Tengo una hematoma grande en la pierna, pero la bermuda la tapa así que no es gran cosa (aunque duele). Mi problema es el golpe que tengo en el hombro derecho, se ve a simple vista y no tengo nada para cubrirlo, voy a tener que pensar una buena excusa para semejante marca en el brazo.

Justo cuando me estoy pasando hielo escucho golpes en la puerta y antes de poder tirar todo Newt abre. Me quedo inmóvil con el hielo en la mano, pero cuando él me mira deja salir una risita sorda. Ahora realmente quiero poner en práctica lo que Alby me enseñó. Pasa y cierra detrás de él, se acerca a mi y tomando una silla se sienta.

–Una palabra y yo misma te rompo el tobillo –digo buscando más hielo. Fry me dio un balde entero, aunque la mitad ya está derretido.

–Solamente quería ver si era cierto –dice usando el respaldo para recargarse.

–Disfrútalo, algún día tendrás el ojo morado y me sentiré orgullosa de eso –murmuro. El último golpe importante que tengo es en la espalda baja, del lado izquierdo, pero me cuesta ver donde poner el hielo exáctamente (además de que cualquier movimiento anormal me duele).

Sin decir nada Newt toma algo de hielo y me lo pone en el hombro, me quedo un momento mirándolo pero él no me presta atención.

–Tendrás que hacerlos desaparecer rápido –dice–, o habrá problemas.

Cuando ya prácticamente no siento nada me aparto y trato de hacer una sonrisa.

–Gracias –murmuro. Él está por decirme algo cuando una alarma comienza a sonar, mi reloj está sobre la cama ¿Ya es tan tarde? Miro la puerta un momento antes de dejar todo y salir acomodándome la ropa, Newt me sigue pero si me dice algo no le presto atención. Afuera todo parece normal, sin embargo sigo hasta la sala de mapas, justo veo salir a Will y aunque esté cansado me acerco a él.

–Ey, ¿Minho ya regreso? –le pregunto lo más amablemente que puedo, sé que está agotado y no quiero parecer molesta.

–Aun no, Lin –dice sin detenerse–, pero no te preocupes, siempre suele ser uno de los últimos.

Veo que Newt intenta tomarme pero lo aparto y me voy corriendo a la puerta Norte.

–¡Lin! –logra frenarme unos cuantos metros antes de llegar y me obliga a mirarlo –¿Qué garlopos intentas hacer?

–¡Nada! –le espeto nerviosa– yo solo… yo… no sé… ¡¿Por qué no puede haber un miertero día de paz aquí?! –gritó histérica. Lo único que quería era tener un día sin estar preocupándome de que alguno de ellos, pueda morir. Me aparto tratando de calmarme y le doy la espalda, no quiero pensar lo que puede pasar.

No sé porqué vuelvo a mirar la puerta, creo que simplemente estoy buscando una excusa para no ver a Newt y entonces Minho se aparece por el final del corredor. Debería sentir alivio, debería estar saltando de la alegría, pero cuando lo veo llegar tan tranquilamente solamente estoy furiosa. Parece una broma, como si se hubiese tomado su tiempo sólo para ponerme de nervios a mi. Cuando ya está dentro del Claro voy hacia él, aunque sé que los corredores tienen la obligación de ir directamente a la sala de mapas y trazar cada sección antes de cualquier cosa. Poco me importa en este momento.

–¡¿Dónde garlopos estabas?! –le grito furiosa casi dándole un empujón en el pecho, siento los nervios destrozados como un grupo de cables viejos y retorcidos. Minho me mira entre sorprendido y bastante molesto, nunca está de humor cuando vuelve del Laberinto, bueno, nunca está de humor. También me importa muy poco –¡Es tarde! ¡Ahora ve a la miertera sala de mapas y haz lo que tienes que hacer, shank!

Pero en lugar de dejarlo ir me le lanzo al cuello. No tengo idea de como lo recibirá y no sé porqué, pero presiento un buen golpe en el futuro cercano. Aunque otra vez, no me importa. Tengo que parame de puntillas para asomar la cabeza por sobre su hombro (¿Porqué siempre olvido que apesta a klunk al llegar?), y lentamente mi cerebro comienza a analizar las consecuencias de mis actos. Por varios segundos Minho se queda completamente inmóvil y estoy dudando de que alguno de los dos esté respirando, pero entonces, muy lentamente (y de forma todavía torpe) me devuelve el gesto. Es solo un momento, un pequeño apretón, pero es suficiente, además de todo lo que podría esperar de él. Tan rápido como empezó todo termina y me separo de él limpiándome la cara. Apenas le hago una sonrisa, él me da devuelve y entonces se va corriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me giro entre satisfecha, tranquila y feliz, por una vez me doy el lujo de pensar que las cosas salieron bien. Paso junto a Newt y su cara de consternación como si nada y regreso al Homestead para buscar algo con qué cubrirme y ir a comer.

* * *

><p>Sé que alguno de ustedes me debe estar odiando por las vueltas que le estoy dando a esto. Igual insisto, nada es lo que parece. Espero que les guste, y como siempre espero algún comentario con su opinión o crítica, todo es bien recibido. (Tengo miedo de que se esté haciendo largo, pero intentaré "apurar" un poco las cosas)<p>

¡Nos vemos!


	13. Chapter 13

Al final consigo una remera que me cubre golpes, pero me queda absurdamente grande, está rota y tengo que estar constantemente levantándome el hombro izquierdo. Cuando paso por la cocina Fry me mira de arriba abajo y se pasa la mano por la frente como si le doliese la cabeza.

–Voy a arriesgarme y preguntar por qué llevas eso –dice mirándome de reojo. Simplemente sonrió y me encojo de hombros.

–Quería algo cómodo –mentira, esto es lo más incómodo que usé en mi vida, siento que estoy dentro de una bolsa. Fry vuelve a abrir la boca pero negando varias veces me hace un gesto para que siga camino, lo escucho farfullar por abajo, algo como "nunca aprendo, no tengo que preguntar". Antes de llegar junto a Jeff y Clint capto la mirada de Minho y Nick desde otra mesa. Minho se ahoga con el jugo que está tomando por comenzar a reìr y Nick me mira por casi un minuto con la boca medio abierta, su expresión a medio camino entre una carcajada y consternación. Ignorando todas las miradas me siento y sonrió a los chicos, Clint apenas agarra la remera y la mira casi con curiosidad.

–No quiero una explicación –dice regresando a su comida.

Ignorando todo lo demás me decido comer; cuando termino de ayudar a los Sloopers con los platos me voy a dormir. Veo a Nick acercarse al novicio, entonces recuerdo que Newt tendría que haberle mostrado la ventana esa misma mañana. Busco con la mirada su pelo rubio, ya está tirado en su lugar así que me pongo de pie y me acerco a él.

–No te pregunté qué tal te fue con el novicio –murmuro acostándome a su lado y mirando el cielo. Él tampoco se gira para verme, simplemente se encoge de hombros.

–Podría ser peor… yo qué sé. Al menos no fue tan molesto como otros, simplemente se asustó y lloró –apenas muevo la cabeza y él se gira para verme. A pesar de todo hace media sonrisa y su mirada va a mis hombros–. Para ti fue un día sangriento –dice, aunque no termino de saber si es un chiste o está preocupado por mi. Hago exactamente lo mismo que él y muevo los hombros.

–Podría haber sido más sangriento –bromeo imitando su acento. Él odia que haga eso y por supuesto que me gano un golpe. Apenas aprieto los labios, todavía me duele, pero igualmente sonrío.

Es obvio que no va a disculparse, aunque puedo ver que notó su error. Vuelve a mirar mi ropa y solo entonces caigo en cuenta de lo cerca que estamos. Mi brazo choca con el suyo y si no tengo el suficiente cuidado acabaremos por golpearnos la cabeza en una de las tantas veces que nos volvemos a ver el cielo. Él acomoda el brazo que tiene libre como almohada y aparta la mirada. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su olor y eso me recuerda a la noche del bosque, después del destierro de James. Cierro los ojos un segundo y trato de recordar qué fue lo que pensé para sentirme mejor y poder dormir. Siento que él se mueve a mi lado y cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que me da la espalda. Suspiro y cruzándome de piernas me siento, sin querer lo empujo y entonces se vuelve a verme.

–Pensé que te habías dormido –dice.

–No… está bien, tendría que ir a donde están mis cosas –murmuro mirando apenas unos metro a la izquierda. Sin decir nada me pongo de pie y con una última sonrisa me alejo. Me acuesto sobre la bolsa, y cuando giro a un lado siento que algo falta en mi espalda. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos levanto la mirada una vez más, estrujo mi remera pero no es lo mismo. Igualmente consigo dormirme, aunque estoy lejos de descansar como aquella vez.

De las siguiente dos semanas, paso nueve días en el suelo del bosque, intentando aprender algo de Alby. Por supuesto que sigo siendo un asco y estoy segura de que él no renunció porque en el fondo le divierte vencerme todo el tiempo. Las remeras grandes se volvieron algo normal en mi, aunque con algunos ajustes (cortesía de Jeff) ahora parecen más decentes. Tengo que esperar a mis turnos para poder curarme, excepto por Nick y Newt nadie sabe de mis "practicas" (o masacres, como les dice Nick), aunque creo que algunos ya sospechan algo, como Fry o Clint. Cada vez tengo menos golpes, aunque siguen siendo muchos; y ayer, por ejemplo, logré sostenerle una pelea a Alby (de verdad) por primera vez. Supongo que las cosas buenas se consiguen de la misma forma que las malas: a golpes.

Hoy es la fiesta del novicio, Stan, así que estoy ayudando a cortar leña para la pira. Cada vez que golpeo el tronco con el machete Nick y Newt me miran divertidos, como si no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer. Conmigo están el novicio y Stephen, trabaja con Zart en los jardines, buen chico. Cuando las miradas muy poco disimuladas de Stan son insostenibles suspiro y hago media sonrisa sardónica.

–¿Qué quieres saber, shank? –le suelto sin dejar de golpear, el ruido se me hace monótono y constante.

Veo como se ruboriza y juro que lo intento lo más que puedo, pero la risa sale igual. Él baja la cabeza y se esconde en sus hombros, creo que preferiría cortarse el cuello que tener que decirme algo.

–Yo so...solo… –tartamudea– ¿Cómo es para ti?

Me quedo un momento pensando, la verdad, es una buena pregunta. El primer novicio que hace una pregunta inteligente la primera vez que habla conmigo.

–Diferente –respondo, y esta vez, le ofrezco una sonrisa sincera– No sé si mejor o peor, solo diferente.

Él asiente y sigue golpeando, cada tanto veo que me lanza una mirada curiosa, como si quisiese decir algo pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Stephen deja el machete clavado en el tronco y junta la leña del suelo, después se va para dejarla en el gran montón que estamos armando. Stan deja de cortar y suspira.

–¿Tendré que hacer pruebas para corredor? –la pregunta me toma tan desprevenida que lanzo el golpe sin mirar y la hoja revota en la madera.

–¿Qué? –pregunto y por un momento que quedo helada.

–Eres una Guardiana, ¿verdad? Tu tienes que saber.

Claro que lo sé y el miedo que veo en su rostro me dice claramente lo que quiere escuchar.

–No – respondo tranquilamente–, muy peligroso.

Entonces sus ojos se llena de la más estúpida curiosidad. Cualquiera que haya estado aquí lo suficiente sabe perfectamente porqué dejamos de hacer las pruebas. Hago una sonrisa sardónica, es increíble como los novicios son igual e increíblemente irritantes cuando apenas llegan, creen que pueden solucionar todo con su simple presencia… es como en su primer semana que hacen todas las preguntas del tipo "¿Y ya intentaron esto para salir?" y realmente quieres golpearlos hasta verlos sangrar.

–Fue hace bastante –digo sin mirarlo –, yo apenas tenía un par meses aquí. Los novicios se probaban para todos los cargos, incluso corredores, esa vez era el turno de Ed. Regresó con el tiempo justo antes de que las puertas cerrasen, Alby lo arrastraba, un Griever lo picó. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Decidimos que era demasiado peligroso, y solo en caso de necesitar corredores haríamos las pruebas con las personas que consideremos capaces. Tienes suerte, yo tuve que hacerlas.

La curiosidad en su rostro es casi absurda y por un momento me doy el lujo de inspeccionarlo mejor. Nos ni gordo ni flaco, tiene el pelo caoba y facciones latinas, a simple vista parece agradable.

–¿Y… cómo te fue? –pregunta.

–Horrible –sonrío–. Desde que puse un pie en ese lugar todo lo que quería era regresar. No es un sitio para cualquiera… diría que no lo es para nadie.

Por un momento mi mirada va hasta Newt, que está peleando por terminar de sacar un tronco junto a Nick y Rob.

Una vez que termino mi parte me voy con Frypan, tal vez en la cocina pueda distraerme un poco. Desde que comencé a entrenar cada día estoy más cansada, creo que necesitaría toda una semana de vacaciones para relajarme. Mientras trabajo, veo que Fry me lanza miradas entre inquisidoras y acusadoras, seguramente espera que le cuente sobre mis "fugas" por la mañana. La última excusa que inventé es pobre, pero bastante convincente, los "asuntos de mujeres" logran esconder casi cualquier cosa. Solamente espero que no se enfade demasiado, lo último que necesito es que se decida a no darme comida porque está molesto. Sin embargo no abre la boca… definitivamente está enojado.

Logro escaparme cuando la fiesta ya empezó, así que me perdí el inicio de la fogata. Veo a Minho recargado en un tronco y me siento a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Por qué no haces algo útil y me traes algo de comer, shank? –dice apartándome– O mejor, sería bueno que cumplas con tu trabajo para variar…

Se toca el cuello y una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en su rostro, pongo los ojos en blanco y cuento mentalmente hasta diez… "El destierro es muerte, el destierro es muerte" me repito en mi cabeza para asesinarlo de una buena vez.

–Y seguramente tu deberías dejar eso, Slinthead –respondo tomando su vaso y dejándolo lejos– ¿De qué hablan esos dos? –pregunto. Desde que salí de la cocina que veo a Alby y Nick discutir en un rincón… a veces me pregunto si ellos entienden el concepto de "fiesta". Minho se rasca la nuca y hace una mueca, parece molesto, como si algo en todo eso le incomodase.

–Joe quiere dejar de ser corredor –responde–, ya van dos veces en la semana que casi se cruza con un Griever.

Pocas veces se permite algo así, pero supongo que después de arriesgar el trasero dos veces, podemos hacer una excepción.Él Intenta parece tranquilo, pero veo como se tensa al hablar de los Grievers y me pregunto si esa idea no habrá vagado por su mente en algún momento. Igualmente sé que no lo hará. Así como el lugar de Fry es la cocina, y el mío la enfermería, Minho tiene su sitio perfectamente definido, y es el Laberinto. No es que crea que se merece un lugar así, en absoluto, sino porque… él es todo lo que un corredor tiene que ser, "Lo mejor de lo mejor", como a veces dice Newt. Alguien que incluso enfrentando ese lugar todos los días no se da por vencido. Los corredores son nuestra única esperanza, todos dependemos de ellos.

Minho fue uno de los primeros en intentar hacer algo por salir de aquí. Apenas llevaban tres meses cuando aparecí y él era uno de los pocos que todos los días se levantaba dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez, que ya no andaba llorando o asustado por los rincones. No es alguien exáctamente optimista (en absoluto) pero entiende que la única forma de cambiar las cosas es haciendo algo. Él es así, no sé si orgulloso o increíblemente testarudo, pero no va a permitir que nadie pase por encima de él, ni siquiera el miertero Laberinto.

–Las asambleas por corredores son jodidamente largas –suspiro estirándome. Quiero irme a dormir. Miro la arena y veo que Tim logra sacar a Frankie, el chico mejoró mucho en poco más de dos meses. Lenta y disimuladamente vuelvo a acostarme sobre Minho (me dejé caer en sus piernas) y lo miro desde arriba– ¿Nos vas a intentarlo? –pregunto haciendo un gesto hacia donde los chicos gritan y festejan. Él hace una mueca divertida.

–Deja que el pobre shank crea que puede vencer a alguien por una noche.

Justo en ese momento Nick y Alby se sientan con nosotros, y el castaño me lanza una mirada entre curiosa y confundida, como si le preguntase qué estoy haciendo allí. La cara de Alby me dice que las cosas no están yendo demasiado bien.

–En dos días haremos las pruebas –dice mirando a Minho–, quiero que lleves a un par contigo, si podemos terminar con esto de una sola vez, mejor.

–Deja de pensar en eso ahora, Suckface –dice Nick tomando un trago–. Se supone que la fiesta es para relajarnos unas jodidas horas. Mañana lo discutiremos

Alby gruñe algo que no me molesto en escuchar, al igual que seguramente todos los que estamos ahí, entonces se levanta diciendo que va por algo con Frypan. Se me escapa un bostezo y una lágrima se me resbala por el cansancio, hace tres días que con suerte tengo tiempo para bañarme (y eso que tengo que hacerlo por la madrugada). Escucho gritos y silbidos, cuando giro la cabeza veo que llega la verdadera diversión, un nuevo juego que se le ocurrió a los chicos en la fiesta anterior. Wiston está llevando un cerdo que debe pesar el doble que yo a un corral improvisado ¿Cual es la idea? Ver quien es capaz de vencer al pobre animal por su cuenta. No puedo creer que algunos ya estén peleando por ver quién va a ir primero.

Veo que Nick sonríe mientras se termine el vaso, por supuesto que él no va a participar, todavía tiene algunas neuronas funcionando lo suficientemente bien para saber que es una estupidez.. o quizá todavía nadie lo retó. Dejo salir una pequeña risa cuando veo a Clint entre los que quiere entrar y capto la mirada de resignación de Jeff. Por mi parte me enfoco en Nick y trato de que note mi expresión, claro que él tuvo que permitir esto.

–Solamente tengo tres camillas arriba. El cuarto que se lastime llorará en el pasillo –digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras el primer idiota se mete al pronto el cerdo empieza a chillar y gruñir y lo siguiente que veo es al pobre de Frankie golpeándose contra el cerco y desplomándose en tierra. Tres chicos saltan dentro y detienen al animal mientras que Wiston y Zart tratan de levantarlo.

–¡Lin! –llama Jeff y me gustaría fingir que no lo escuche y dormirme allí mismo.

Me pongo de pie quejándome y la lanzo una mirada de reproche a Nick.

–Dos más, Suckface y si el cuarto eres tú, dormirás en el corral con sus crías.

Por suerte Frankie está bien y solamente fue el golpe lo que lo dejó inconsciente. Para cuando Clint lo está subiendo empieza a volver en sí y cuando lo dejamos en la camilla está despierto.

–¿Gané? –pregunta mareado y ese es mi toque para irme. No pienso atender a alguien que está más preocupado por saber si venció a un cerdo que por si tiene una costilla rota.

Apenas salgo del cuarto cuando me encuentro al segundo Slinthead en la puerta, Adam y Dave lo están cargando y no es otro que Tim. Los ayudo a llevarlo hasta la cama y le reviso la cabeza, según los chicos se dio fuerte ahí, además de que el cerdo casi pasó por encima de él. No tiene nada, salvo unos cortes y algunos golpes, así que saco a los dos shanks y dejo al tercero descansando. Jeff esta saliendo del cuarto de Frankie.

–Se supone que hoy hay fiesta así no pienso revisar a nadie más. Y si para eso tengo que emborracharme con la porquería de Gally, me lanzaré dentro del tanque.

Se me escapa un bostezo y la verdad es que no estoy tan entusiasmada por ver algún otro Suckface herirse, así que me detengo en la puerta.

–Yo prefiero irme a dormir, Jeff –miro hacia donde se supone dormimos y veo que no hay nadie–. Si alguien pregunta di que me sentía descompuesta, o algo, pero estoy muy cansada como para festejar.

Él se encoge de hombros y me hace un gesto, yo me voy casi arrastrando a donde esta mi saco.

Por alguna razón que no puedo explicar me duele la cabeza, más de lo habitual, así que podríamos decir que realmente me siento mal. Termino acurrucándome dentro de la bolsa, sintiendo frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Me cruzo de brazos y en cuanto descanso la cabeza me quedo dormida, tan abruptamente que no me dio tiempo a nada.

* * *

><p>Lento pero seguro se gana la carrera, disfruten estos últimos capítulos de "paz" porque las cosas están por comenzar a ponerse difíciles. Cuenten qué les parece, cómo creen que se están perfilando las cosas... bueno, lo que quieran. ¡Comenten, opinen, critiquen! No sean tímidos.<p>

¡Nos vemos pronto! Un saludo a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

Mis sueños son nerviosos e inquietos, voces que se mezclan e imágenes que no sé si son completamente reales, pero finalmente me despierto mareada y sudada. Siento que mi cabeza va a implosionar en cualquier momento y que mi presión es una miertera montaña rusa que sube y baja a su antojo. Me pongo de pie con dificultad y frotándome la cara me arrastro a los baños, tal vez el agua fría logre despertarme mejor.

Como es temprano me quedo casi media hora bajo de la ducha, pero creo que nada va a poder sacarme este mareo. Me levanto lentamente y tengo que cambiarme muy despacio. Nunca me sentí tan mal. Tal vez sea porque ayer no comí demasiado, pero solamente con pensar en la cocina y mendigarle algo a Fry el estómago me da una vuelta completa.

Llego a la enfermería a rastras, aunque por suerte no hay nadie. Seguramente los shanks de ayer ya están mejor... o Jeff realmente se lanzó dentro del tanque. Me dejo caer en una de las camillas y me paso una mano por la cabeza, siento que el cerebro va a explotar dentro de mi cráneo, incluso me parece que cualquiera que me viese notaría las palpitaciones.

Al final creo que me quedé dormida, o perdí el conocimiento, no sé. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que de pronto Clint me llama dándome unas palmaditas en la cara. Apenas abro los ojos pero la más mínima luz me hace daño. Clint me pone una mano en la frente y me mira asombrado.

– Wow, estás por explotar, shank, ¿qué hiciste anoche para terminar así? –incluso pensar lo que tengo que decir es como si me clavasen las uñas en el cerebro, apenas si logro gemir y taparme la cabeza con la almohada– Venía a buscarte, los demás se están reuniendo para una Asamblea, tienes que ir.

–¿Doy gracias si logro moverme y pretendes que vaya a la asamblea?

–Eres la Guradiana –responde él, como si esa simple razón pudieses curarme el dolor de cabeza mágicamente.

Dudo que alguno se dé una idea del esfuerzo que hago para ponerme de pie y bajar la escalera, llego hasta la habitación donde nos reunimos casi arrastrándome y le lanzo a Nick la mirada más envenenada que tengo. Sin embargo logro sentarme en la silla y enfocar mi vista en él sin desmayarme o vomitar en el proceso. Considerando mi estado lo catalogaría como un logro personal. Todos los demás están sentados y es claro que llevar un rato esperándome, igualmente nadie abre la boca.

–Bien, ya estamos todos aquí, podemos empezar –dice Nick frotándose las manos. Por el tono que usa parece que en realidad está abriendo una comida más que decidir quien va a joderse la vida en el Laberinto de ahora en más–, Alby.

–Necesitamos al menos dos corredores más –dice si esperar un segundo, seguramente quiere terminar con esto lo antes posible. Apoyo cualquier moción con tal de poder irme a descansar otra vez– El suplente que teníamos ocupó el lugar de Newt y ahora Joe quiere regresar al Blood House.

–Nadie escoge su trabajo –protesta Gally cruzándose de brazos. Hoy no es un buen día para escuchar su miertera voz–. Joe aceptó ser un corredor, que ahora se haga cargo de eso. Si permitimos que se vaya todos pedirán un cambio por algo que les guste más, o que signifique menos trabajo.

–Cada día me sorprende más lo rápido que puedes terminar con el orden de una reunión, Suckface –lo corta Nick golpeando su cuaderno en las piernas. Como siempre tiene un anotador para apuntar lo que vamos diciendo, en todo este caos a veces me sorprende lo estúpidamente burocráticos y organizados que somos. Una punzada me ataca directo en la sienes, casi como advirtiéndome que no tengo que pensar demasiado– Espera un miertero momento, ya te tocará hablar y decir toda la garlopa que quieras. Alby, sigue.

–Tenemos que decidir quienes harán las pruebas, yo propongo que sean Stephen, Jack, Alex y Johann.

Nick garabatea algo en su cuaderno y todo lo que logro pensar es que todavía faltan nueve opiniones más, además de la votación y todo lo que se puede llegar a discutir después y durante la asamblea.

Trato de abstraerme, lo cierto es que tengo mi decisión tomada desde anoche y además, no sé si podré retener todo lo que los demás puedan decir sin olvidar mi propio nombre. Apenas levanto la mirada intentando concentrarme en algún punto del vacío entre Frypan y Alby. Lo único bueno es que Gally se sienta dos lugares a mi derecha, así que no tengo que verlo. Increíblemente logro llegar al mismo estado que consigo frente a una situación límite en la enfermería. Cuando todo a mi alrededor desaparece al punto de que el ruido externo es un murmullo opacado en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y no veo nada más que justo lo que hay frente a mi. Al menos el dolor de cabeza baja un poco, aunque eso hace aparecer otras cosas.

Es como si de pronto alguien golpeara una puerta para entrar a mi cerebro. Como si algo quisiese entrar de forma abrupta, casi violeta, pero el acceso está bloqueado por dentro. Y eso duele, cada vez que ese "algo" intenta pasar, cuando empuja y hace presión para llegar a la parte consciente de mi cabeza. Comienzo a marearme otra vez y siento como mi presión se va al suelo. De pronto, los discursos y discusiones de las chicos desaparecen por completo y en su lugar escucho susurros, son varias personas hablando en voz baja a propósito. A pesar del dolor trato de concentrarme, tengo el presentimiento de que puedo entender lo que dicen. Pero más importante aún, la que habla es una mujer. Eso es un recuerdo, es algo de antes de venir aquí.

–¡MARLENE!

Mi cabeza es un auto a toda velocidad y acabo de impactar con un vidrio pesado y gigantesco. El recuerdo vuelve a ese lugar oscuro e inaccesible donde nunca suele molestar, pero el dolor por intentar recuperarlo sobrecarga cada una de mis neuronas. Me agarro la cabeza, cierro los ojos y me cubro lo oídos, si me hubiese golpeado con un mazo sería mejor.

Casi en cámara lenta todo va regresando a la normalidad, siento que alguien me toma por el brazo y cuando levantó la cabeza me encuentro con Fry, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo preocupado por algo que no es su sartén llena de grasa quemada.

–¿Qué garlopos te pasa, Shank? –Inspiro varias veces tratando de calmarme y empujo lo más lejos posible todo lo que acaba de pasar en mi cabeza, no puedo saltar con una bomba así ahora. Finalmente logro calmar un poco el dolor y vuelvo a sentarme derecha, Fry no me suelta en ningún momento.

–Estoy bien –miento, aunque no sé cual será mi expresión–, es solo un dolor de cabeza.

Él hace un gesto pero termina soltándome resignado, vuelve a sentarse y es el turno de Nick de mirarme preocupado.

–¿Segura que estás bien? –me pregunta y asiento intentando quitarle importancia. Él tampoco parece convencido y escucho los farfullos de Gally a mi derecha– Entonces, tu opinión y tu voto.

–Creo que Alby tiene razón, además siempre lo hemos dicho: los corredores deben ser lo mejor de lo mejor, si alguien cree que no puede cumplir debemos sacarlo a arriesgar la única posibilidad de salir de aquí. Y aunque entiendo a Zart, creo que Stephen es una buena opción, así que para mi él, Johann, Alex y Jack van bien para las pruebas.

Nadie dice nada así que Nick mira a Winston, es el siguiente en hablar.

–En un punto Gally tiene razón, no podemos dejar todos crean que se puede hacer cualquier cosa…

–Van dos veces en la semana que escapa de un Griever –exclama Walt, el líder de los Slooper. Buen chico, pero tan escuálido y pequeño que no servía para demasiados trabajos cuando llegó– Tampoco podemos obligarlo a que sea suicida.

–Él sabía los riesgos –contesta Gally– cualquier Suckface sabe lo que hay allí dentro.

Veo como la mirada se Alby endurece un momento y la expresión de Newt se oscurece. En mi tiempo con los corredores y tratando a los que sufrieron El Cambio aprendí algo importante: nadie puede imaginarse lo que hay más allá del Claro, solo los corredores. He visto a varios regresar llorando, con crisis nerviosas o simples caras de pánico que te hacen pensar dos veces si quieres que regresen al día siguiente a ese lugar.

–Crúzate tu dos veces con un Griever y veamos si puedes contarlo esta vez –lo digo por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente y la mirada de Gally se clava en mi.

–¡Al próximo que abre la boca lo lanzo por el Acantilado! –grita Nick antes de que alguien pueda respirar. ¡Miertero garlopo! es como si me clavasen una aguja caliente en la cabeza –.Terminemos con esto de una miertera vez.

Como no tengo que volver a hablar si no quiero, vuelvo a abstraerme el resto de la asamblea, pero por más que lo intento (y el dolor de cabeza me lo permite) no puedo volver a encontrar ese recuerdo perdido. De pronto Nick habla más fuerte y claro, es tiempo de la votación.

–¿Alguien está en contra? –pregunta. Como siempre, solo una mano esta arriba, la de Gally, que va en contra hasta de sí mismo. Veo que algunos dudan, Zart levanta la mano pero después nadie más se mueve.

Nick anota todo y da por terminada la asamblea, cuando salgo por la puerta siento tal alivio que me cuesta ocultar la sonrisa. Estoy por subir la escalera cuando alguien me para por el brazo, cuando giro me encuentro cara a cara con Nick.

–Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar.

Ya todos están afuera para cuando Nick vuelve a meterme en la sala de Asambleas. Suspirando vuelvo a sentarme en la silla donde estaba hace menos de cinco minutos y él se pone frente a mi.

–¿Qué pasó? –me pregunta cuando está seguro de que nadie escucha y su expresión me dice que no puedo escapar con una excusa tonta.

Trato de pensar la mejor forma de decirlo, es decir, esto nunca antes había pasado. Nadie, excepto aquellos que pasaron por El Cambio, han recuperado una mínima parte de sus recuerdos… y en realidad yo tampoco sé demasiado.

–Creo… creo que recordé algo –digo por lo bajo, casi un susurro que apenas se escapa de mis labios. Decirlo en voz alta suena tan absurdo que quiero golpearme contra la pared. ¿Lo peor? la expresión de Nick no cambia en absoluto, simplemente baja la mirada y recorre la habitación una vez más antes de volver a mi y suspirar.

–¿Cómo sabes que no es solo un sueño? –descontando el hecho de que realmente no me dormí en la Asamblea, tengo otra cosa. Vi más que solamente una puerta.

–La hora –respondo fijando mi mirada en él –el horario estaba bien.

–¿Qué? –la cara de Nick se contrae en una mueca entre sorprendida, molesta y confundida; y escupe esa pregunta casi como si se preguntase porqué está perdiendo el tiempo allí.

–En los sueños no puedes ver la hora –explico tranquila. Como siempre tengo una respuesta que no sé de dónde saqué–. Ves símbolos extraños, horas inexistentes o intervalos de tiempo incoherentes. Por en este apenas pasaron dos minutos en un reloj que había en mi muñeca. Es un recuerdo, Nick.

Esta vez sí parece más consternado, se frota los ojos mientras suspira y después se acomoda más pesadamente en la silla.

–¿Qué viste, shank? Y quiero que me lo digas todo, detalladamente.

–No era mucho, y cada vez es más difícil recordarlo –digo atropelladamente pero cuando veo su impaciencia decido terminar con todo esto rápido –… creo que estaba intentando escuchar una conversación, estaba detrás de una puerta y la gente hablaba en voz baja… susurraban. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien qué decían.

–¿Y dónde estabas?

Niego. solo recuerdo la puerta, siquiera si era una sala o un pasillo.

–¿Y esas personas? ¿Quienes eran? ¿O qué hablaban?

El dolor vuelve a cada pregunta, como agujas calientes en mi cerebro intentando sacar algo que no debería estar allí. Entierro las manos en mi pelo y suspiro, esta se parece más a una jaqueca que un simple dolor de cabeza.

–No lo sé, lo siento.

Nick tamborilea un segundo en sus rodillas nervioso, entonces me mira directo a los ojos y por un momento me siento terriblemente incómoda.

–Quiero que cierres tu miertera boca –dice de modo aplastante–, nadie puede enterarse de esto, absolutamente nadie. Ya has causado bastantes problemas desde que a Gally lo picaron, si de pronto resulta que eres la única que puede recordar algo sin ser picada, estaremos todos jodidos. Tú más que nadie.

Se levanta de un movimiento y se rasca la nuca, parece frustrado, como si de pronto hubises más problemas de los que puede cargar. Solo cuando llega a la puerta me pongo de pie y sin decir nada salimos, regreso a la enfermería y me quedo allí bastante tiempo, intentando aliviaran el dolor y comprender qué es lo que está pasando conmigo.

* * *

><p>Hola, si, lo sé, me retrasé. Mi culpa. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Alguien me extrañó? Bueno, como último aviso quiero anunciar que a partir de ahora se acabó lo que se daba. El en cap que viene llegará nuestro amado Chuck y en dos a más tardar, Thomas llegará al Claro para complicar todo. Ya veremos qué es lo que hace Marlene con todo esto. Espero que todo este... "Preámbulo" no les haya sido demasiado tedioso o aburrido.<p>

Como siempre, espero sus críticas, comentarios y opiniones. ¡No teman dejar cualquier tipo de Review, todas son igualmente importantes!


End file.
